Breakthrough
by Deathwish911
Summary: Rei remembers...so much...she remembers Shinji's actions after the 5th angel...her smile...his kindness. Is there something more for her but piloting EVA?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own it, never will.

Rei remembered it like it was yesterday, the hatch opening up and stepping in was Shinji Ikari, yelling her name over and over again. She also remembered his tears of joy at the sight of her, and that made her feel…good. 'What is this emotion I feel? I'll ask Captain Katsuragi tomorrow.' She entered the school yard and went straight to class, not bothering to talk to anybody, and stared out the window.  
"Uhh…how are you Rei?" A gentle voice said next to her.  
"I am well." She looked and saw Shinji standing next to her desk.  
"..That's…uhh…great…" He walked to his desk and sat down, looking down in disappointment. She looked at him for a moment, and then looked back outside. 'Why does he worry about me so?'

Fuyutsuki walked up to the commander of Nerv, a half-smile on his face. Gendo Ikari looked through steepled fingers.  
"What news of the second child?" Ikari's voice held a neutral tone.  
"She's ready to go…but this is too early for the scenario." Fuyutsuki held the same neutral tone.  
"Then we'll wait…" Ikari just looked at his terminal.

Misato and Ritsuko sat in the cafeteria, the former making faces because of the food and the latter reading through a report.  
"So, how are Shinji's sync ratios?" Misato looked at what was called meat loaf and put down her fork.  
"Well…he's at fifty-three percent and still rising." The good doctor replied without looking up but sounded amused.  
"That's good to hear…have you noticed how he's been…well…after the fourth angel, especially with Rei?" Misato sounded like she was hinting at something.  
"Actually no…how has he been acting toward her?" The good doctor looked up with a questioning look on her face.  
"Well, from what section two said, he's been glancing at her for days now and he finally approached her today…" The captain smiled a knowing smile.  
"So…you think he's getting more courageous?" The good doctor cocked an eyebrow.  
"Possibly more…and it seemed Rei is warming up to him…" The captain had a glint in her eye that seemed innocent.  
"So…what are you thinking about doing?" The good doctor looked like she already knew what her friend was about to say.  
"Well…Valentines day is in a couple of weeks…so…" The captain winked at the doctor playfully.  
"So your going to play match maker…just be careful not to hurt their feelings." The good doctor had an amused expression. 'This could complicate the scenario…'

Rei walked from the school yard but stopped when she heard her name called. She turned to see who it was and it was Shinji.  
"Yes Ikari?" She looked at him with a neutral face.  
"C-could I just walk you home?" He looked nervous for some reason.  
"You may do as you wish." She started walking again and he walked next to her.  
"Umm…I'm glad to see you're alright…" He looked at her with a shy smile. She stopped and looked at him.  
"Why do you care for my well being?" Rei's expression softened.  
"Well…I-I don't know…you seem like a good person…and you shouldn't give up on your own life like that…" He just looked down.  
"Would you like some tea?" She looked at him with a slight smile.  
"Y-yeah…sure…" He smiled as he followed her to a local tea-house.

Gendo looked at the report that section two gave him. 'So my son has feelings for Rei…he does need a reason to pilot…I'll give him one…' He smiled as he dialed Katsuragi's phone.  
"Captain…just calling to see how Shinji is doing…well that's good…invite Rei over for dinner…I'm just concerned for her welfare…have a nice day." He hangs up the phone and smiles. 'This should give him a reason to pilot…'

Rei looked over her tea to Shinji. She had a funny feeling in her stomach as she looked at him.  
"Rei…are you alright?" He looked at her with concern.  
"I am…well." She smiled a small smile as she blushed.  
"…Well…uhh…" He stammered as he blushed. 'Why can't I just talk to her!'  
"What is it Ikari?" She looked at him questioningly.  
"Never mind…" He looked down in defeat. She reached out with her hand and grasped his. He was shocked still.  
"I am…concerned for you…" She squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
"I…I-I like you a lot…" He squeezed back as she smiled.  
"I…am glad." She smiled back.  
"So you're going to bring your girlfriend over tonight…Riiiight?" Misato leaned on the railing of the tea-house outside dining area.  
"Um…uhh…s-sure…I mean…would you like to have dinner at my place Rei?" He managed to get out while nervously stammering.  
"That would be acceptable Ikari." Rei smiled as she followed Shinji and Misato to Misato's car her hand unconsciously taking his.

Ritsuko walked into Gendo's office her face set.  
"What is the meaning of this?" She holds up a copy of section twos report on Shinji and Rei.  
"Pilot Ikari is essential for the scenario…he must have a reason to stay." He calmly looked at her.  
"You know where half of Rei came from…I can't believe you would allow it…" She looked down in horror.  
"She's been ordered not to tell anyone…and she won't." He looked through steepled fingers.  
"It's just…Wrong…" She looked down. He smiled, got up and walked to her. He put his finger under her chin and had her look up. He kissed her slowly and all that was heard was the sound of falling paper.

Misato, Shinji, and Rei walked in to the apartment. Shinji let go of her hand and went to the kitchen and started meal preparation. Misato opened the fridge and grabbed a Yebisu. Rei looked at the captain as she let out a post-beer scream.  
"That hits the spot!"  
"What hits the spot?" The mild apath just looked with curiosity at the captain.  
"A good beer after a hard day of work…and by the way Shinji you must enjoy a challenge…" The captain looked playfully at the reclusive boy.  
"W-what do you mean by that?" He looked confused to his guardian.  
"Why cooking for your girlfriend and you don't even know her tastes…" Misato playfully winked at the mild apath.  
"Umm…Rei…what would you like to eat?" He blanched and looked at Rei.  
"I do not eat meat…other than that anything you prepare will be suitable." Rei gave him a small smile.  
"Ya' hear that…she doesn't eat 'meat'…" She looked at Shinji and smiled. Rei couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to the captain's statement. It was confirmed when Shinji turned a bright red.  
"What did she mean by that?" Rei looked over at Shinji with concern.  
"N-nothing…" He turned back to his cutting board still red.  
"Good day…" Rei got up to leave but Shinji stepped in front of her and took her hands in his.  
"D-don't go…please stay…" He looked at the mild apath with fear.  
"…Alright, I'll stay." Rei squeezed his hands reassuringly.

A ship in the middle of the Indian Ocean had an occupant looking over the railing. She wore a yellow dress and had red hair; her deep blue eyes looked over the water to another ship in the envoy. She smiled and went back inside the superstructure.

Rei looked at her host and smiled slightly. 'Ikari wanted me to stay…why is that? Is it not obvious that I am the source of his teasing from Captain Katsuragi?' She noticed a small smile on his face and turned to look at the older woman.  
"Shinji…it's too obvious that you like her, and you just proved it." Misato stated matter of factly. When Shinji didn't respond the older woman looked concerned. Rei walked up to him and touched his shoulder. He looked at Rei and smiled broadly.  
"Ikar-" Rei started, but was interrupted by him.  
"Call me Shinji, Rei." He went back to the cutting board and put the contents into a pot of boiling water.  
"Oooo…looks like the two of you are on a first name basis…" The older woman looked playfully at the young male pilot.  
"Captain, it appears that Ikar-…Shinji does not like this line of talk." Rei corrected herself. Misato smiled and leaned back.  
"Y-you didn't have to…" He started as the quiet mild apath just looked at him.  
"Your vegetables are burning." Rei pointed and he quickly took them off the stove.  
"Th-thank you…" He blushed and turned away. 'Why is he acting that way?' Rei helped him put the dishes of food down. She was surprised that the food he cooked was so good. Misato noticed the slight look of pleasure on the young female pilots face.  
"He could be a chef when this is all over with…and any woman would love to come home to him…" Misato hinted and the mild apath just nodded, savoring the taste of the food on her taste-buds.  
"Misato!" Shinji turned a bright red as the older woman giggled. Rei finished off her plate and got seconds. 'I would love to come home to Shinji…' The mild apath blushed as she started on her second plate.

Gendo looked at the surveillance monitor and smiled. 'You've gotten stronger Shinji…you'll need that strength for what I have in mind for you…' He looked at the good doctor as she buttoned her blouse.  
"I want you to get the cage ready for Unit 02…and have Shinji leave with Captain Katsuragi to greet the Second Child." He looked back to the monitor.  
"Yes sir…" She left with a sad note in her voice.

Shinji remembered that Rei wanted to come as well but his father told her she had to stay. 'Why do I have to go…' He was brought out of his thoughts by Misato.  
"I hear the second child is a girl…" Misato winked at him and he just turned back to the window to hide his blush. When he didn't react to what she said, she slid up next to him and looked down.  
"So…do you know what she's like?" He stared out the window, waiting for an answer.  
"I hear that she is hot headed…that's what the report read…are you gonna cheat on Rei?" She didn't get the response she thought she would get. He looked down as if ashamed of something.  
"We're…just friends…" He looked off in the distance and saw the aircraft carrier.  
"Just friends? I know that look anywhere, you've fallen for her…" Her features softened a little.  
"I…I don't know anymore…" He continued to stare out the window, dreading meeting the Second Child.

Rei stared out the window in class ignoring the droning of the teacher. 'Why did Commander Ikari order me to stay here?' She looked at the teacher and then back outside again. 'Shinji…why do I have the feeling that you are in danger?'

A stubbly man with Kaji on his name tag walked out to greet the two representatives from NERV.  
"Well, well, well…never thought I'd see you again Katsuragi. And is this the Third Child?" Kaji had a smirk on his face.  
"The Third Child? I don't see anything special about him…" A red haired girl walked over to Shinji.  
"Shinji Ikari…meet Asuka Langly Sohryu." Kaji looked between the two Eva pilots. Shinji looked away as Asuka leaned forward showing generous amounts of cleavage.  
"Hello, pleased to meet you…" Shinji bowed and then looked at her to see a confused look on Asuka's face.  
"Why did you bow?" Asuka looked to the two Japanese adults.  
"It's a sign of respect Asuka…" Misato hid her grin with her hand.  
"He should respect me." Asuka looked the Third Child in the eye. 'It doesn't seem like he has a backbone…and this is the guy that took out the third angel?' Shinji backed off a couple of steps.  
"Alright, we need to see the captain and hand over his orders." Misato started to walk away and the Third and Second Child followed.

The Captain looked at the orders and frowned. 'Damn NERV…do they always have to stick their nose into business that isn't theirs?'  
"Well until we reach shore, I'm still in command regardless of what your orders say." The Captain had a smirk on his face as he thought he had won a battle of wills.  
"Well I reserve the right to act in my capacity as Director of Field Operations should the need arise." Misato smiled at the frowning Captain.  
"Fine…get off my bridge." The Captain shot a dejected look in Misato's direction.

Kaji sat in the mess decks of the aircraft carrier with the second child next to him, across from him was Misato and Shinji, the former looking annoyed and the latter looking nervous.  
"So…still wild in bed?" The unshaven lecher had a silly grin on his face. Misato went red from embarrassment. He felt a swift kick from under the table quickly silencing any retort he may have said next.  
"Hey Third, wanna see somethin'?" The red haired girl across from the shy boy instantly asked.  
"…S-sure." Shinji got up to leave, but Misato had a mischievous smile on her face.  
"Now Shinji, be gentle…" Misato giggled as she got the exact response she wanted. Shinji blushed heavily and quickly followed the German girl out.  
"You know…he just might be a lady killer and not realize it yet…" Kaji had a thoughtful tone in his voice.  
"At least he treats a woman like a delicate creature." Misato looked at the unshaven lecher with a glare.

Asuka looked proudly upon the red evangelion as Shinji just stared in wonder.  
"So, what do you think?" The red haired girl tilted her head and put her hand on her hip.  
"It's…amazing…" The Third Child had awe in his voice. She grinned at his statement and flashed a smile.  
"It's specifically built for battle, not like yours and the others which are prototypes." She walked to the gunwale of the transport of the ship and leaned on the rail. He walked up beside her and then looked at the water as if something wasn't right. A large splash and a large white whale like thing started heading toward the fleet.

Misato was looking over the operations technician's shoulder seeing what the color turned out to be. As soon as it flashed blue a small smile crept onto her face.  
"As of right now I am in command and my first order is to launch Unit 02!" Misato got a few strange looks as the Naval Captain stepped out of the bridge. As soon as he did that every sailor started to move to get the EVA ready to go.  
"Ma'am, both pilots are on the transport…and that thing is headed for them!" The ops person couldn't hide the shock that was in his voice.  
"Get me a line to them!" Misato yelled at the Radio-man.

The radio on the deck came to life as Misato's voice came through.  
"This is what I want both of you to do, Asuka, destroy the angel and Shinji, help her." The voice cracked out.  
"How?" Shinji had a sinking feeling, but he wanted to confirm it.  
"Get in the Eva with her." He could hear the amusement in the older woman's voice.  
"Well, suit up third; it's time to go to work!" Asuka ran back with a gym bag and tossed out a red female plug-suit.  
"In THIS!" Shinji had shock in his voice.  
"It's all I have third, deal with it." Asuka had a slight fury in her voice as she ran down the stairs to suit up. He unwillingly put on the red plug-suit and got into the plug with the German girl.

The white behemoth that was the sixth angel went through another ship; it's AT field cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. It had reached the transport when the red evangelion jumped out of it and started skipping ships to the aircraft carrier. With an enraged motion, the angel's AT field smashed the transport, breaking the keel and sending it to the bottom. The red evangelion landed on the aircraft carrier and hooked up its umbilical power supply.  
"Don't be getting any funny ideas…" The red haired German girl looked at the third child in an annoyed glance as he was sprawled over her lap with his hands over hers on the controls.  
"What do you mean?" He looked confused at her.  
"It's here!" She pointed as the sixth angel beached itself on the aircraft carrier, white tentacles forming and wrapping around the red eva. The white angel threw itself back into the ocean pulling the red eva with it. When it was deep enough it opened its massive jaws and pulled the eva into its mouth.  
"No way I'm gonna make it THAT easy…!" Asuka growled as she willed her eva to stay at the massive lips of the angel, the feet on the bottom lip and the hands on the top lip. The angel tried with all its might, but it couldn't pull the eva in, so instead it elongated its teeth and impaled the mechaniod. Both pilots screamed in agony as they felt what the eva felt. A glazed look went over Shinji's eyes and the eva roared. Asuka screamed in anger at the angel, unknowingly syncing with Shinji, causing unit 02 to go berserk. The red eva's eye's glowed a bright green as it forced open the jaws of the whale-like angel and jumped inside. Unit 02 tore through the organs till it found its core and crushed it, causing the angel to explode. The explosion launched the red eva into the air and by a stroke of luck it landed on the deck of the aircraft carrier. When it landed the power ran out from the back up battery.

Shinji sat in his room onboard ship in a set of spare coveralls. His hair looked wet as if he just got out of the shower. He didn't hear the door open as the second child stepped in.  
"You did good out there…" She smiled but didn't notice his look of despair. When she didn't get a response she looked a little worried.  
"Are you alright?" She sat by him, but he didn't move.  
"I hate it…" He said softly.  
"What? The angel's?" She was guessing. 'We won against that thing…why is he moping?'  
"I hate to pilot those things…" He stared blankly at her.  
"Why? We won, we should be celebrating…" She smiled warmly at him. He stared back to the floor.  
"Come on! We're entering port anyway." She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his room, running down the passageway.

Rei waited on the dock as she saw Misato walk down gangplank. 'Where is Shinji?' Her heart leapt when she saw the third child but frowned when she saw that he was being pulled along by a red haired girl. Shinji blushed as he shook the red haired girl off, running up to Rei and pulling her into a hug. Rei blushed as she tightly hugged him back.  
"Shinji…I'm glad that you are safe…" Rei had a blissful smile on her face.  
"Hi! I'm Asuka Langly Sohryu, the Second Child and best eva pilot around. Who are you?" Asuka had a bounce in her step as she took one of Shinji's arms. Rei held onto him tightly while staring at the second child in a cool to near freezing manner.  
"Oooo, Shinji's a chick magnet…" Misato walked up from behind the three pilots.  
"Ack!" Shinji turned bright red. Asuka seeing an opportunity kissed him on the cheek. This earned a below zero look at the second child as she pulled Shinji from Asuka's grasp.  
"Looked like he enjoyed that…" Asuka had a husky tone in her voice. Rei looked into his eyes and saw shock and confusion.  
"Let us go Shinji…" She pulled him along and he numbly followed. Asuka laughed as Misato walked up next to her.  
"My only advice is to tread carefully around Rei…she just might be the jealous type." Misato had a playful serious tone in her voice.  
"He's an extraordinary pilot…he should only be with the best…" She smiled darkly as she followed Misato to the black sedan.

After Shinji had calmed down a bit he smiled and squeezed Rei's hand. She smiled and squeezed back. 'Should I tell her? She might slap me…' Rei noticed his troubled look and a look of concern fell on her face.  
"What is troubling you Shinji?" She turned to face him and clasped his other hand.  
"Well…I…I-I piloted with Asuka in Unit 02…" He was getting ready for the slap that didn't come.  
"You probably did not have a choice Shinji…and I trust you." She had a hint of a smile on her face as she kissed him. The look of relief spread across his face.

Asuka looked out the window till they got to the car train. Then she stared in wonder at the Geofront.  
"It's…big…" She had wistfulness in her voice.  
"So…what did you think of Shinji with Rei?" Misato looked out the window apparently bored.  
"I could show him a better time than that…doll." Asuka spat the last word out like it was poison. Misato looked at the second child with a worried look. 'That's what I was afraid of…'

Ritsuko looked at the red EVA as it was being lowered into the launch bay and then into the EVA cages. 'The second child won't be easy to control…The third was to help with that…but with his infatuation on the first that plan has to be scrapped. Gendo wants this to happen though…' Maya Ibuki walked up beside the good doctor with a clipboard.  
"Sempai…some forms for Unit 02…" The young assistant handed over the clipboard and the good doctor signed it.  
"Maya…have section 2 look into Shinji's whereabouts from now on." Ritsuko looked at the face of the red EVA.  
"Yes sempai…" The young assistant nodded and left to follow her orders. 'I should help Gendo in his endeavors for the third child's sake…'

Misato walked past the Eva cages and into the bridge. 'Shinji is going to be busy with sync test's all day tomorrow. I'll let Rei know.' She bumped into Maya who was on her way back to her desk.  
"Oh, sorry…say, have you seen Shinji?" Misato asked the young bridge tech.  
"…No I haven't, but there are no scheduled sync tests today." Maya had a rushed look about her.  
"Ok, see-ya later!" Misato started walking toward the male locker room.

Asuka walked past the male locker room and looked for all the hiding places she could find. 'I'll ensure the he can't hide from me, Asuka the Great!' A slow smile came on her face as she thought of everything that she could do with the third child. When she heard movement she jumped into one of the hiding places she just found to see who it was. 'I hope it's him…' She waited till she saw the red jacket and slumped down. 'Why would she be coming here?' Asuka's eyes went to the size of saucers when she saw Misato just walk into the male locker room as if it was nothing. '…How could she?!' The fiery red head breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw Misato leave the locker room with a perturbed expression.  
"Guess I'll have to tell him later…" The purple haired captain walked back down the corridor not knowing that she was spied upon. 'What did she mean by tell him later?' Asuka climbed out of her hiding spot with a confused look on her face. What she didn't know was of the pen cam that was right above her head that took in everything.

Rei knew where all the cameras were at, which is why she chose the spot her and Shinji were at. She looked at him and smiled that small smile of hers. 'She still has such a pretty smile…' He smiled back as she kissed him. When she broke the kiss she looked deep into his eyes.  
"Shinji…are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" She looked slightly confused with a blush on her pale skin.  
"I…I-I…guess so…why?" He looked flustered as he looked down at her.  
"Do boyfriends and girlfriends move beyond kissing?" She asked drawing herself closer to him. He blushed a bright red and just nodded, too worked up to speak. She smiled as she took his hand and cupped it over her breast. He turned redder as she deeply kissed him, trailing her hands over his shock still form till she found a quickly growing appendage. She undid his belt, button, and zipper staring at the size of his penis. Just recovering from his in shock status he looked at her questioningly. She pulled off her school uniform to show that she wasn't wearing any underwear at all. With a firm grasp of his penis she pulled him up and took off the rest of his clothes. He understood that she wanted this and he wasn't going to try to argue with her. He cupped her breast and kissed her deeply while he explored her body with his other hand. She guided his other hand to her vagina. She let out a small moan as he rubbed her there, she stroked his penis appreciatively having him grunt in pleasure. She kissed him deeply and pushed him down till he was lying on the ground. She straddled herself above him and guided him slowly into her. She felt a popping from inside her that hurt for a second till the pleasure seemed to roll through her like a thunder storm. He panted and grunted as he thrust into her, feeling the pleasure ebb and flow through him.  
"Shinji…deeper…" She panted out, clearly enjoying herself. He rolled her onto her back as she spread her legs wider as well as locking her legs with his. A smile of pure bliss was all over Shinji's face as he pumped to an unheard rhythm. She pulled him close as she orgasmed letting out a moan of pleasure. He grunted as he felt pressure build in his penis, getting to the point where the pain was overriding the pleasure. She kissed him needing to feel the explosion that she knew was coming. He thrust into her as he orgasmed, his seed shooting deep within her. She moaned in pleasure as her fingernails dug into his back. She rolled to where she was back on top again and pumped herself up and down prolonging the pleasure wave. He screwed his eyes shut as he took his hands from her hips to her breasts, gently squeezing the nipples. This earned a gasp as she held his hands there. She leaned forward and kissed him as she rode him. He gasped as she righted herself with her hands holding his hands on her breasts and erect nipples as they felt the pleasure roll through them. She orgasmed again, arches her back and her eyes rolling up inside her skull. He felt the pressure build again and grunted as he sat up, taking one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked while groping the other. Her hip movements getting faster as she was about to climax again, staring lovingly at him. He ground into her as she held him tight. She kissed him deeply, each moaning as they both climaxed. As they lay down she snuggled close and held him tight. He looked spent but happy. She looked into his tired eyes and smiled.  
"I love you Shinji…" She whispered.  
"I love you Rei…" He whispered.  
"We should tell no-one of this…the consequences could be bad for both of us…" She looked at him with a worried expression.  
"Ok…This is our secret…" He knew that she was right. 'Father would ensure we would never see each other again…' She smiled and kissed him. 'The commander would not approve of this act…' They held each other as they fell asleep.

a/n: Yes, 1 more has finally come, but i will be trying to post every 2 weeks. there is some OOC, you have been warned. I write because i like to write, if u read it and enjoy it(or even if you don't) comment please. and now the story...chp 1 that is...lol ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Asuka walked through the halls till she came upon Misato arguing with a clerk.

"You mean that she is going to live alone? Hell no, she'll be staying with me." The purple haired woman radiated her rank.

"Y-yes Ma'am, just sign here." The clerk looked away at some other paperwork.

"Who is going to live with you?" The second child looked at Misato with confusion.

"You are; Shinji is also staying with me…" Misato had a wide grin on her face as she saw Asuka's eye's light up. 'This is my chance…'

"When do we leave?" Asuka perked up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked around the apartment till found Shinji's room. 'So…let's find out more about him…' She looked around his room and appeared frustrated that all she found was clothes, classical music SDAT tapes, and a cello. 'No journal?! No diary?! Where does he keep his private thoughts?' She left his room just shaking her head. 'Not even any family photos…that's even more strange…' She went to her room and flopped down on the futon. 'I'll show him a much better time than that doll…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji and Rei walked deep within the insides of NERV till she noticed they were in an area that hadn't been used in some time. The grime and ingrained dirt on the walls sent shivers up his spine. Unconsciously she was leading him to her old room but she didn't know this. She recognized the old battered door as she came near it.

"Let's go another way…" She gently pulled him away from the door and turned left, he didn't protest just stared at the door as if making a mental note to visit later.

"What was behind that door?" He clasped her hand and stared into her eyes.

"Nothing…here is where they first activated Unit 00." She pointed to a now empty and dilapidated Eva cage, its cables and catwalks looked like it had seen better days.

"This looks…familiar…" He stared up at the darkened control room, eyes glistening with a forgotten memory.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji stared in wonder as his mother got into the plug. As the plug sank into the Eva, little Shinji pressed his face into the window and breathed out causing the Plexiglas to fog where his nostrils where. 'Mommy's really gonna use that thing…' The lights went red and a scream could be heard over the comm. line. Little Shinji looked toward his father and ran to him. Gendo ran to the expelled plug and forced open the hatch, what he didn't know was that little Shinji followed. When Shinji saw what was left of his mother, he screamed. Gendo ran to his son and picked him up and left the scene of the accident. Shinji couldn't stop screaming because he saw the mutilated remains of his mother slowly turning into LCL over and over again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji grabbed his head and screamed as he relived the memory; Rei ran to his side and hugged him fiercely. As they fell to their knees Shinji sobbed softly as Rei just held him.

"It will be alright…" Rei said over and over again. 'I must find out what had happened here to cause him this much pain…' She gasped as he held onto her as if she were a lifeline.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo hadn't seen any sign of Rei or Shinji for the last six hours. 'I wonder what their up to…' He went through areas that weren't patrolled or even under surveillance anymore and stumbled upon the young couple. 'So their there…I see that he has remembered what he has forgotten…I'll send Section 2 down to get them…' He pressed an intercom button.

"I need two agents to go down to the old Unit 01 activation area."

"Yes Sir." A disembodied voice replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji just lay in his bed listening to his SDAT despondent. Asuka looked a little worried when the Section 2 agents had brought him home and Misato had rushed home when she heard the news.

"He's just been laying there doing nothing…it's as if he just shut down…" Asuka walked in hesitantly and sat at the foot of his bed.

"I…I-I don't really know what happened to you…just know that you can always talk to me if you want…" The red haired girl looked over at his still form and sighed. When he didn't respond she frowned and walked out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei was in front of Gendo's desk with a placid look on her face. Gendo looked through steepled fingers and sighed.

"Why were you there?" He showed no irritation in his voice or body language.

"We were getting close to my other…selves; I had to lead him away." She remained calm in front of the puppeteer.

"Well…see that you don't go in that section again…unless it is with either myself or Dr. Akagi. Dismissed." As soon as he said this, she promptly turned and left. Fuyutsuki walked out from the shadows.

"Do you think it wise to let him remember?" The old professor had a neutral look on his face.

"It could help with our scenario…it is said that the third is supposed to feel pain and anguish…" Gendo smiled a small smile.

"And what about the relationship between the first and the third?" Fuyutsuki looked questioningly at the puppeteer.

"I'll let it progress." 'Don't let it progress to far…it may be too late as it is…' The old professor just nodded and left the shadowed office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei made her way back to Misato's apartment to find an irritated red head.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you caused him enough pain?" Asuka glared at the first child.

"I did not cause him pain…he remembered something that had happened there along time ago, I wish to find out what it is." Rei went to get around the fiery red head until Asuka got in her way again.

"Not today…he hasn't talked to anyone since he came back from NERV." The Second child looked defiantly at the First.

"Please excuse me; I would like to see him." Rei had a dead tone in her voice as she stared at Asuka.

"If he won't answer to me, what makes you think he will answer to you?" Asuka had a serious tone in her voice.

"We are one…that is why he will answer me." Rei pushed passed a stunned Asuka and into Shinji's bed room. She lay on the bed next to him and hugged him from behind. Without a word Shinji turned toward Rei and hugged her back. Asuka stormed off to her room. 'Why did he respond to her? to that DOLL! I'll show him what he could have later…and when he sees me he'll forget all about that DOLL. What did she mean by "we are one"?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko had ensured that she gave Shinji a sedative. 'Good thing I have that major in psychology…I'll start his treatment tomorrow.' She walked down the darkened corridor till she reached her office. 'He is the only hope of stopping third impact…and Gendo is trying to cripple him.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji stirred and opened his eyes. He smelled the scent of blueberries and smiled. A mop of blue hair was resting on his chest. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"Your awake…did you sleep well?" Rei cupped his face and smiled.

"I didn't dream…but I guess that is a good thing." He held her close.

"We should find a private place soon…and NERV is not an option." She breathed close to his ear and all he did was nod.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked at the red skimpy underwear and blushed. 'This will get his attention…' She looked dreamily up and fantasized what she would do with him.

"It will be Great!" She paused as she heard talking from Shinji's room. 'How did she get him to talk?! I'll show her!' She smiled and waited for the blue haired girl to leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato came home to find Rei in Shinji's bed, fully clothed and embracing him. She smiled and went to get a beer. 'She really does love him…and this is best for both of them, however the only question is why is the commander allowing this? The last guy that had tried to take Rei out went missing soon after…I'll ask Rits about it.' Asuka came out of her room with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Misato had an idea but wanted to confirm it.

"That doll is still here…" Asuka looked into the smirking face of Misato.

"So…you like him, 'fraid he's taken already…" Misato sat on the couch still smirking.

"So…" Asuka started but never finished. The air raid sirens could be heard going off and all four cell phones went off at once.

"Yes…all the pilots are here…yes sir I'll get them there." She hung up as Shinji and Rei came out of his bed room.

"Ready?" Misato asked the three pilots.

"Let's kick some angel ass!" Asuka looked happy.

"Lets go." Shinji left with Rei and headed toward Misato's car. Asuka and Misato caught up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo look impassive as the monitors showed the seventh angel walking in from the ocean. Fuyutsuki stood to the right and behind Gendo; he had a serious look on his face.

"Sir, Unit 00 is ready to activate, should we activate it?" The old professor whispered in the commander's ear. The commander just nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei stood outside the blue cyclops eva that was known as Unit 00. A technician walked up to her.

"It's a go…good luck out there." He manned the consol as she got inside the plug for her unit.

"Luck is just probabilities." She closed her eyes and smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji was in his plug with his hands on the controls. 'We will defeat this angel…together…' He looked on his monitor and saw Misato smile.

"Eva launch!" With those two words he was shooting through the launch tubes at a high rate of speed to suddenly stop. He looked out upon the landscape to find Unit 02 already there with a giant nagamaki. Unit 00 came up right beside him and he smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked and saw Shinji's eva and smiled. Her mood quickly darkened when she saw the first child's eva. 'I'll show her how it's truly done…and then he can see what he truly wants…' She smiled as she got into position.

"I won't let that angel take what's rightfully mine." She let out a guttural scream and ran at the intruder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji looked to both red and blue eva's and was about to give the plan till he saw the red eva start running toward the enemy.

"Damn! Rei follow me, we still don't know what this one can do." He pushed forward on the control yokes and his Eva ran forward.

"Yes." Rei had no emotion in her voice as she followed the third child.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka brought the nagamaki down from over her head and cut the angel nearly in half. She smiled in triumph as she turned around.

"See…we can do any...!" She was caught off guard as the angel split into two parts and both punched her, sending her Eva to the ground.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji looked in horror as the angel split and as he was about to give a warning he saw the angels savagely punch Unit 02 sending it flying. He looked at the comm. screen and nodded toward Rei. They pulled out their rifles and started to fire aiming for the angel's cores. They hit the cores simultaneously and the angel blew up still in the water. Shinji smiled at Rei and she smiled back. Asuka's comm. line opened and a furious red head was glaring at him.

"I could've taken care of that thing!" The second child looked annoyed.

"Overconfidence can be a weakness pilot Sohryu. Read the Art of War by Sun Tzu." Rei looked over to the third child and nodded.

"Well regardless, good job you three. Return to base." Misato's voice came over the comm. line sounding happy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji sat in the locker room alone when the door suddenly opened and Dr. Akagi walked in. He just put his pants on and was buttoning up his shirt.

"Are you feeling better Shinji?" Ritsuko smiled as she sat next to him.

"If it's about…That…it's something I have to work out alone…" He looked down.

"Why alone when you have someone with you? She cares very much about you…my advice is to let her help you." She smiled as she looked at him.

"Are…are you talking about Rei?" He looked confused.

"Yes." The good doctor smiled as she shook her head. 'He's not as dense as I had thought…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka waited outside the boy's locker room impatiently. 'He's gotta come out some time…' She leaned up against the wall as she looked up. 'He's so strong…and he doesn't even know it!' She heard the near silent doors open but she didn't expect to see Dr. Akagi to exit with her target.

"Hi Shinji-Lieb!" Asuka walked up to him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Uh…hi.?!" He looked nervous as she got close to him. Asuka smiled sweetly as she encircled him like a shark with prey in mind. She quickly grabbed his arm pulling him toward the exit.

"I've got something to show you!" The second child pulled the third child along excitedly. The good doctor just shook her head. 'I'm going to have to find a way to keep the second from interfering with my plans.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei walked from the commander's office with a smile on her face. She went to the male locker room to find it empty. 'Second must be up to something…' She shook her head and smiled. She knew what surprise awaited the red haired pilot of Unit 02.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka pulled Shinji along till they got to a secluded park that the residents of Tyoko-3 stopped visiting due to the fact that it was nearly inaccessible other than by hiking up a steep newly made hill. She turned to him and smiled as she got closer. He looked into her eyes and saw something there.

"So…what do you want to show me?" He looked down and missed the surprised look on her features.

"Well…I wanted to show you this wonderful view…and this wonderful view…" She motioned to the view of the country side with one hand and with the other she pulled his hand to her breast. He looked up as she did this turning red.

"B-b-but I-I-I can't do this…" He stammered out unable to let go.

"But I'm allowing it aren't I?" She smiled devilishly at him.

"But what about Rei?" He looked sadly at her, truly having no will of not saying no to the red haired girl in front of him.

"What about her? Is she here? And last time I checked this was in a different area code…so…" She drew him closer and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and pushed her away.

"I…I can't do this…I'm sorry…and I feel honored…but I can't do this…" He stepped back from her and started to walk away. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Please…please don't go…I want to hold you…to feel you when I wake up…to do something I swore I would never do…" She looked down as a tear dropped. He turned around looking confused.

"I swore I would never become a mother…but I want to with you…please…don't go…" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I would love to…but…" He didn't get to finish his statement as she kissed him fiercely.

"Don't go…" She stared wantonly into his eyes.

"But I'm with Rei now…I'm sorry…" He didn't see the slap till he felt it connect, knocking him down.

"What does that DOLL have that I don't?!" She stood over him crying and looking extremely angry.

"She is not a doll…she has feelings and emotions like everyone else…" He looked up at her with confused eyes.

"She does what everybody tells her to!" She straddled him and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Not everything…" He looked away from her.

"What does that mean?" She looked at him with confused eyes.

"She says no to me and others from time to time…" He remembered when he told Rei to get down before he took the shot that killed the fourth angel, and she stayed standing in order to block the shot from the fourth angel that would have killed him.

"Saying no doesn't mean anything…" Asuka's voice was soft.

"Just…for one day…stay with me…" She pleaded.

"O-ok…for one day…" He looked at her face brighten before he was overtook by a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei looked out over the area around Misato's apartment. 'I'll see if I can get clearance from Fuyutsuki to move into this building…I need to keep an eye on the second.' She was pulled from her thoughts as the front door opened and in walked Shinji and Asuka. 'She has been up to something…' Rei walked over to him and embraced him.

"How was your day?" The first child asked innocently.

"The sync tests were exhausting…but I'm glad to see you." He gave Rei a short kiss with a deeper meaning. Asuka looked on in disgust.

"Shinji…remember your promise…" The second child said sweetly with her arms behind her back. Rei looked at Shinji questioningly and he just looked away.

"I have to spend a day with her…" He looked at Rei, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"Are you ready to go?" The blue haired girl looked into her lovers eyes.

"Yes…just let me get changed…" He walked off to his room and came out in a pair of black jeans and a light blue shirt. As the couple walked out the door, they missed the smirk on Asuka's face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko smiled at the monitor. 'With the rigorous sync tests planned for Asuka, she won't have time to meddle…' Misato entered and smiled.

"So…what guy are you thinking about?" Misato sat down in front of her friend. The good doctor looked up puzzled.

"What guy?" Ritsuko looked at the Captain.

"With a smile like that, it has to be a guy…besides don't you have some reports to finish up?" Misato smiled mischievously.

"It's not like that…and what about your reports?" Ritsuko shot back to a grimacing Misato.

"You'll tell me later…or I'll go to section 2…" Misato stated the veiled threat jokingly.

"You'll find nothing…but can you tell Asuka she has to come in for a sync test Friday and Saturday?" Ritsuko asked in a bored tone.

"Sure…but why on the weekend?" Misato looked over at her friend with curiosity.

"I figured after a battle would be the best time with her…and with Shinji being busy with Rei I figured some alone time testing could help Asuka." The good doctor smiled back.

"Alright, I'll let her know…and I will learn about your boyfriend…" The purple haired captain left before the good doctor could reply. 'Well it's not who you think, and not for the reasons you're thinking about…' Ritsuko smiled to herself again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo stood inside the room that had Rei's…replacements. He smiled to himself as he touched the glass. One of the clones looked in his direction and giggled hollowly. 'Yui…this is all for you…' Then he was reminded of Rei's other half. 'Lilith…a tool simply to be used.' He looked away coldly. 'Shinji…enjoy her while she lasts…for you are meant to suffer…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaji looked at the readout. 'The eighth angel…so I think I should show this to Gendo…and get him to do what Seele wants.' He grimaced. He knew what Seele wanted and shivered. 'Or should I show this to tall blonde and sexy?' He smiled at the thought of Ritsuko. 'She thinks she's fooled everyone…but not me. Why else schedule red haired and too young for so many sync tests?' He walked into Ritsuko's office and smiled disarmingly.

"So…have any plans tonight?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her resting a hand on her breast.

"Not really…why do you ask?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Well I come bearing gifts…and I thought you would be interested in them as well as other things…" He playfully squeezed her breast as he dropped the readouts of the volcano on her desk.

"Is this what I think it is?" She smiled at him as she put a hand over his while looking at the readouts.

"Yes it is, the eighth angel…" He smiled as he kissed her on her neck.

"Well…lets meet at my place tonight to discuss this further…" She smiled at him and kissed him back.

"I'll let you get back to work…lets say eight tonight?" He smiled as she nodded.

"I'll see you then…" She smiled as he left. 'Things ought to be interesting tonight…'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked to the picture in her hand. 'I knew there was surveillance on us…just didn't know that it was this…good.' It was a picture of her and Shinji at the park. She looked around her room and looked at things of which she didn't touch or move that often and quickly found the listening device. 'I should tell Misato about this…she probably doesn't know…' She heard the front door open and she quickly put the model of her EVA down.

"I'm home!" She heard Misato's voice from the living room.

"I'll be right there!" The red haired pilot responded back as if she didn't find anything at all.

"So I guess he's out on a date…" Misato looked over at the second child with a playful grin.

"If you mean that he's with Rei, yes…can we go out to eat tonight?" Asuka looked questioningly at her guardian.

"Sure…your just hoping to find him…knowing that girl though…they won't be found." After Misato said this Asuka had something else confirmed. 'She defiantly doesn't know…I'll tell her tonight.'

"Well?" Asuka looked at Misato with an irritated expression.

"Why not…I can't cook anyway…" Misato looked slightly embarrassed. Asuka was careful not to say where they were going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo looked at the footage through steepled fingers. 'So the second now knows…this should be interesting…but as for Rei, I concur with the good captain on this one. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found.' He shut off the monitor and left his darkened office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko waited in her apartment for Kaji to show up. 'If he was ever on time it would be a miracle…' She glanced at the clock again and sighed. Then she heard a knock at the door. When she opened the door she found a Section 2 agent with a broken and bloody Kaji.

"What did you do to him?" She demanded to the agent. The agent stepped aside and Gendo walked forward.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have found out about the Eighth Angel?" The manipulator asked her.

"I was going to bring it to you tomorrow…we were going to discuss the scientific theories tonight so a full report could be on your desk in the morning." The good doctor glared at Gendo.

"…Alright…" He walked out of her apartment with the agent following.

"…D-d-d-didn't know the bastard could hit that hard…" Kaji leaned against her and passed out. She started doing some first aid for a concussion and laid him on her couch.

"He can…" She whispered and set his broken bones before calling an ambulance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka was trying to figure out what was the listening device in the car. She was doing this so intently she didn't catch what Misato said.

"Huh?" The second child had a confused look on her face.

"I said where would you like to eat?" Misato looked annoyed.

"How about Joe's Diner?" Asuka looked at a man in a bear suit wearing a sign that said 'EAT AT JOE'S DINER'.

"That place is new…sure!" Misato smiled as she drove to the new diner.

"Is that the commander?" Asuka asked in wonder as she saw Gendo climb into a black sedan.

"That's him…why is he out of NERV? Especially this late at night?" Misato parked and pondered. After they went in and ordered they saw an ambulance roll up but they couldn't see the rear end of it. After it left they saw a depressed Ritsuko.

"Why is she so depressed?" The second child looked confused.

"Lets find out…" Misato got up and left leaving Asuka there by herself. Misato came back with Ritsuko in tow.

"What happened?" Asuka looked at the good doctor questioningly.

"Kaji…Section 2 got to him before he…was supposed to come over…" The good doctor looked away from the captain and the second child.

"Where you two going to go out tonight?…so he's your boyfriend! I should've known…" Misato looked happy.

"It's not like that!" Ritsuko near-shouted and blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?" Asuka had a sly smile on her face.

"I swear!" The good doctor looked away and grew redder.

"Just admit it…it's good that he's after you…now he can leave me alone!" Misato laughed and then went serious.

"But…why did the commander have his goon squad beat him senseless?" Misato looked over at the good doctor questioningly.

"He stumbled on information on the Eighth Angel…and we were going to discuss it further tonight…but as you can see, the commander got paranoid about the situation." Ritsuko looked back at the both of them eyes hard as diamond.

"You mean…you know where it's at?" Misato was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Yes…I have a few theories though…if we attempt to capture it could activate right there…but if we attack it while it is in its larval stage we could get rid of it before it does damage…" The good doctor looked away thoughtfully.

"Lets go get that thing!" Asuka pounded on the table.

"What we need is a plan…" Misato looked thoughtful as well.

"We could try to capture…if we can't we kill it, simple as that." Asuka looked haughtily at the captain and the doctor.

"Well, your idea has some merit…but it is in a volcano…which means we have to have 'D' type of equipment…" The doctor looked lost in thought.

"'D' equipment'? You don't mean…the fat suit?" Asuka groaned.

"Yes…the fat suit…" The good doctor smiled.

"The fat suit?" Misato looked confused.

"It's meant for high pressure, high heat environments, such as a volcano. We had to think of every available option for the EVA." The good doctor looked like she was educating the captain like she was a child.

"Ok…then I guess that we're prepared…" Misato paid the waitress and the two women and the girl left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei and Shinji were walking in a heavily wooded area. She gripped his arm and smiled. 'I know that they haven't put surveillance equipment in this area…it's outside of city limits…' She leaned her head on his shoulder and he smiled.

"So…I like the scenery…" Shinji looked at her and smiled.

"We are outside of city limits…you can relax now." She could see right through him. He chuckled and took her hand and gripped it tightly.

"Why come out here?" He asked looking confused.

"Almost the entire city is under surveillance…especially your residence." The blue haired girl looked sad.

"You said almost…are there parts of the city that aren't?" He looked at her confused.

"Remember the first time when we were one? That was one area; another is the commander's residence and office. Then there are the rebuilt sections in blue sector…" She stopped when he put a finger over her mouth.

"So…he's been watching my every move…our every move?!" He looked like he was piecing everything together.

"Not everything…" She kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"So, that's why you said what you said the first time we…" He turned red just thinking about activities that they had done previously.

"Yes, for if he ever found out he would try to separate us." Rei looked down as he clutched her close.

"I would never let that happen…" He pulled up her chin and looked into her eyes. She kissed him deeply as she positioned herself comfortably in his lap. She took his hand and guided it to her breast and he got the message. He massaged her breast through her shirt that earned a low moan. Her hands danced up and down his torso before burying his head into her breast. She pulled off his shirt and straddled him. He kissed her deeply and pulled her closer. She raised her arms pulling off her shirt revealing a braless chest. He gently takes the right breast into his mouth and sucks on the nipple as he massages the left breast. Her hands clutch him closer as she feels the pleasure course through her. He unzips her skirt while she moans and unconsciously starts hip movements. He pushes her up and her skirt falls to the ground. She gets on her knees and unzips his jeans and pulls them to his ankles. He looks around as if their going to be caught. She pulls down his boxers and takes hold of his erect penis. She gently kisses the head of his penis before taking the shaft into her mouth. This earned a grunt of pleasure from him as she kept a steady pace. He felt down to her breasts gave a gentle squeeze. She moans in pleasure as he massages her breasts. She feels his orgasm and tastes the pre-ejaculation before he does. He groans as he ejaculates into her mouth. She smiles and swallows before standing up. She lies down and he starts to kiss her inner thighs making her moan softly. He licks her vaginal canal and she wraps her legs around his head moaning in pleasure. She orgasms and sits up. He looks into her eyes as she draws him near, kissing him deeply. She guides him into her and she sighs in relief as he starts a steady rhythm. She widens her legs to get more of him into her, as he starts to thrust faster they both feel the pressure building. They both feel their own orgasms go off at the same time screaming each others name. As they lay next to each other he turns to her and smiles.

"What is it Shinji?" She looked at him questioningly.

"What if we left?" He looked seriously at her.

"Logically the commander would find us…and kill us." She looked sadly at him.

"I wouldn't let that happen…" He started but she interrupted.

"If we want to disappear…we have to die, or appear to be dead. And even then we would have to change our faces…or we could eliminate the commander." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"But that would not work either; he has a classic case of paranoia and even carries a gun with him at all times." She looked down sadly.

"I…I can't kill a human…that would make me like him…" He looked away.

"Then we cannot disappear…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. 'He cannot, I already have…good thing I know his personal bank accounts…' She smiled at him.

"I will take care of the arrangements…" She smiled as she fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsuko looked at the medical report for Rei and knew something was amiss. 'This looks like the report from three days ago…' She pulled out the other report and compared the two. 'It is the same report…the only thing changed is just the date…who could have done this?' She thought about it and the recent disappearances of the first and third child. 'Could they be…that would explain all the time alone with each other, especially out of the surveillance areas…I know what she is hiding from the commander…and I'll help her, I'll just add some theoretical data as to how far she has progressed to this report and give him that copy.' She smiled and edited the report for the commander. 'Lets keep it secret as long as possible…he would kill the third child if he found out.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo looked at the report and smiled. 'This is exactly where the first should be…I'll think I'll send her to take care of the eighth angel, and if she dies I can always activate another one.' Ritsuko inwardly smiled as she sensed that he was fooled by the false report. 'If he only knew what those two have been doing…he would kill them and activate another… the replacements have to have an…accident.'

"Excellent…we'll send Rei in to capture the eighth angel. Dismissed." He looked back to the monitor as she quietly left his office, a scowl on her face. 'It looks like he still wants to break the third…a filing error must happen…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked at the clock; it read 11:35pm. 'He's never been this late before…' She heard the door open and close and rushed to him. Shinji looked shocked as a red haired streak tackled him to the ground.

"Uhh…" He looked a little dazed till he focused on her.

"Welcome home…I promise not to tell Misato if you'll do me a favor…" She smiled seductively at him. He felt extremely nervous as she gazed into his eyes already having an idea of what she wanted.

"What is it?!" His nervousness was transferred to his voice.

"Could you…make me something to eat?" She smiled sweetly at him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got up off the floor.

"Sure thing." He went to the kitchen and started to prepare leftovers. She sat at the kitchen table and stared wantonly at him. When the food was done he served her and sat across from her having some as well. The silence had grown to a dull roar when she finally broke it.

"…Can…we spend today together?" She looked hopefully at him. He looked at her and on the inside felt a cold fear well up in him. 'I hope that Rei doesn't leave me because of this…' Fearing that they would go to the more densely populated areas of Tokyo-3.

"Uhh…yeah sure…" He had a feeling that he was going to regret this decision.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei was at an old radio room in the abandoned portion of NERV. Her fingers flew over the dials and switches with the ease of an expert. 'There…and there…scramble this…mask this frequency…and bring that one out…perfect.' She looked at the microphone again. 'Can I really do this? For him…yes.' She hit the talk switch and spoke into the microphone.

"This is Blue Heaven…I have a job offer…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Russia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The lowly tech looked at the radio in a bored manner. 'Damn…no job offers for at least three weeks…and the ones Anubis and Hades did we still haven't been paid for…' He looked in shock as the radio came to life.

"This is Blue Heaven…I have a job offer…" The voice sounded distorted to where you couldn't tell if it was a male or a female.

"This is Corax…what's the offer?" He said looking like a kid in a candy store.

"The target is Gendo Ikari, he is based out of Tokyo-3, the offer is three million. Do you accept?" The voice waited for a reply.

"I'll get my boys right on it…do you want it to look like an accident?" He asked. 'Throw in the works if the employer is willing to pay that much.

"Yes…what is the numbered account you want the money sent to?" The voice answered and asked again with no emotion.

"Transfer the cash and we'll get on it. It is: 3636369457812-0258." He sat and waited as the computer terminal beside him read that the transfer was good.

"He'll be leaving in three days." The voice said and then the radio went dead.

"Well well…we were paid…WE HAVE A JOB TO DO BOYS!" He shouted the last part when he entered the lounge. A woman with a horrible scarring on her face sat there throwing knives at the wall had her aim messed up and almost hit her partner in crime, a four foot short black man that caught the wayward knife.

"Have we been paid?" The woman looked annoyed at the radio operator.

"Yes we have been Hades." The radio-man looked proud of himself.

"Finally…so what's the target?" The short black man smiled back.

"Gendo Ikari…I'll talk to wired and get some info on this walking corpse." Corax left for the radio room again and dialed in another frequency.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaji looked at his cell and the flashing number. 'Damn…do they have to call me here?' He answered the call quietly.

"This is Wired…new mark?...Ikari? I'll get you the info…yeah sure…bye." He put the phone back in his pocket and smiled. 'Looks like you went too far old man…' He softly chuckled as he walked down the corridor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo looked at the monitor and couldn't tell what language Kaji was speaking. 'looks like I'll have to keep an eye on that one…' What he didn't notice was Rei walk up beside him.

"Commander." She looked blankly at him.

"Yes Rei?" He just stared at the screen.

"I have a question…one of my class mates said something about, and I do quote, 'all the way' with Shinji…what did she mean?" She looked at him with one of her confused expressions.

"It meant have you had sex withy him yet…I highly doubt it…" He smirked to himself. 'She wasn't programmed for that…'

"Oh…then I will have to answer negatively." She coldly replied.

"Is that all?" He asked in an annoyed manner.

"I shall be on my way." Rei turned and left the dark office. 'Keep up the appearances…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka held tight to Shinji's arm as they walked into a store, the former looking ecstatic and the latter looking nervous. She pushed him into a chair as she started pulling clothes off the racks and smiling at him each time. She came out in one outfit that looked like a designer's nightmare given form. He paled at the horrible sight of it.

"So, you like?" She looked at him teasingly and reluctantly he shook his head no.

"Oh…ok." She had a chipper tone in her voice. When she came out again she looked better in a red shirt which said 'heart breaker' and black capri's. He looked at her up and down and blushed. She took this as a sign that he liked it and moved on to the next outfit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo looked at Misato with a cold glare. She fidgeted nervously under the look until he spoke.

"I'm placing you in charge of the operation of capturing the eighth angel; Dr. Akagi will have all the details. Dismissed." He went back to the paperwork on his desk as she left. She looked down in thought as she went back to her own office. 'Why did he call me into his office? I already am the Field Operations Director and I already know what to do…unless it was a warning incase I mess up I'll get demoted…' She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Rei walk up beside her.

"Excuse me Captain Katsuragi, but I need to speak with you about the capture of the eighth angel." The mild apath looked directly into Misato's eyes.

"Of course…" Misato opened the door to her office and closed it again.

"I understand that I will be going down to retrieve or kill the eighth angel, correct?" Rei looked on without a hint of emotion.

"Actually it's going to be Asuka that's going down there, the Magi deduced that she would be the better candidate, so no worries, your on back up anyways as well as Shinji…speaking of him…" Misato smiled mischievously at Rei, the latter looking back dispassionately.

"Yes?" A feint pink gracing the mild apath's cheeks.

"I hear that you two have been disappearing…" Misato smiled as she implied about the couples activities.

"Just getting to know each other and the town, I was showing him some sights that were untouched…" The pink changing slowly into a red as Rei turned away.

"'Sights untouched?'…" Misato grinned as the girl squirmed under the watchful look.

"Sights not hit by the devastation wrought by the angels…or ourselves." The red fading as the apath looked back to Misato.

"Riiiight…Say would you keep Shinji company tonight, I'm pulling another shift." Misato smiled when the blue haired girl nodded.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Misato had a sing-song tone in her voice. The mild apath just looked away to hide her blush, fully aware of Misato's activates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka walked ahead of Shinji as he carried two bags with clothes. 'Only two more hours of daylight left and then we can go home…' He looked at her and sighed in relief that it was only two more hours. She led him to a park bench and sat down next to him.

"So…What about a movie before we go home?" She smiled at him brightly.

"Uhh…sure." He looked unsure about the situation but went along with it. Having spent most of his savings on that day alone, they went to the theater that reran old movies for a dollar a seat. Shinji kept one eye on the movie and one eye on his 'date'. She gripped his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kept stock still till the end of the movie and waited for everybody else to leave. When he turned to nudge her, he was caught by surprise as she deeply kissed him. When she broke the kiss she smiled as she started to leave, leaving him dumbfounded.

"W-What was that for?" He stuttered out as he stumbled out after her.

"Just for being here with me." She stated as they neared the apartment complex.

"Well w-we have a busy day tomorrow…so lets rest well tonight…" He walked in first to find Rei there.

"How was your day?" Rei asked in a toneless mirth.

"F-fine…umm…me and Asuka haven't eaten yet…would you like dinner?" Shinji looked at her as she nodded once.

"Why are you here First?" Asuka had a dark look on her face.

"Captain Katsuragi asked me to keep him company and I agreed…and I wished to see Shinji myself." With that she crossed over to where he was and kissed him deeply. He reacted by drawing her closer and returning the kiss, a low moan could be heard from Rei. Asuka seethed with anger but kept up the front of indifference.

"I'll be in my room…" The Second child looked at the one person she wanted and sighed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato and Ritsuko walked into the volcanologist's lab, the former having a tired look on her face, the latter looking forward to something. 'Asuka has a sync test tomorrow…a ten hour one, I'll have to schedule the same for the other two…' Ritsuko was brought out of her thoughts when Misato had a look of surprise.

"As of right now all this information is classified and NERV is in control of this lab. Rits, get the pilot ready." Misato looked…happy for some reason.

"Of course Captain…" Ritsuko looked away and picked up the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo looked at the report from section two. 'This does not bode well…why are they here and who hired them?' A look of contemplation on his features. He pressed the intercom button and a female voice came on.

"Yes sir?"

"Get me the head of section two." He looked through steepled fingers when another voice came on.

"Yes sir?" The gravelly voice sounded annoyed.

"Follow the assassins, do not capture until they make a move." He smiled and closed the channel. 'Whoever thinks I don't know what goes on around here is sorely mistaken. I still have to leave in two hours…' He smirked into the dark office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked at unit 02 and sighed, she really didn't like the look of the equipment that had been put on, her plug-suit wasn't much better, making her look like a red version of a blueberry. 'This sucks…I don't want Shinji to see me like this….'

"Ah c'mon…it can't be THAT bad…besides from what Dr. Akagi said you'll need it to survive." Misato had a smirk on her face.

"But isn't this what wonder girl is for?" Asuka looked like she was trying to get out of it.

"And what would Shinji say?" Misato had devious look on her face.

"Alright…" Asuka looked down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji and Rei stood on the ramp heading toward their Eva's. He looked at her briefly, wanting to show any kind of affection, but knowing that when it would happen that they would be separated. Rei gave him a nod as if saying 'I know'. When they got into their plugs and everything started up they noticed a message waiting for them.

_Pilots, the monitoring system is turned off, please feel free to have a private conversation. _

_RA_

"Wow…didn't know there was one in here…" He looked as an incoming message turned on and Rei smiled.

"I see you got the same as well?" She had a questioning look in her eyes.

"Yes…so, when are we going to go out again? There's a good movie at the theater and I was thinking about it." He talked and she listened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked at the lava as her Eva was being lowered into it. She smiled as she done a scissor dive.

"Hey Shinji, scissor dive!" She moved the Eva's legs as she was being lowered in. When she was about halfway down the progressive knife's straps came apart due to the pressure on them.

"My knife!" Asuka looked annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, if need be then Shinji will toss you his." Dr. Akagi's voice came over the speaker.

"All right…" The second child didn't look as annoyed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato looked over to Ritsuko and frowned. 'What is she so happy about? Could it be…Kaji?' Misato looked back to the monitor and waited for the angel to either be captured or destroyed.

"So, why so down?" Ritsuko looked at Misato questioningly.

"Just…nothing, by the way, having fun with Kaji?" Misato had a playful look on her face.

"Not in that way…at least not yet…" Ritsuko smirked a little bit as Misato had a shocked look on her face.

"You know how fast he normally goes…you mean he's actually going slow for once?" Misato couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Yes, he is…" Ritsuko had a playful look in her eyes. Then the alarms started going off.

"It's changing!" One of the lab tech's said in a horrified voice.

"Shinji! Throw your knife to Asuka!" Misato ordered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji got another incoming message as he and Rei agreed to go out to the movies.

"Shinji! Throw your knife to Asuka!" Misato ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" Shinji activated the upper right arm pylon and the knife extended out. Unit 01 grasped the handle and threw it down to unit 02. Unit 02 caught the weapon and held it ready. The angel rushed forward and grabbed the eva in the type "D" equipment. A couple of tentacles with three claws each tried to cut into the armored pressure suit failing miserably. Asuka willed the eva to attack, but because of the pressure and the depth the knife did nothing. The Angel missed again and accidentally cut one of the coolant tubes going into the armored pressure suit. When the coolant hit the angel, the angel let out a shriek of pain. Then all the collage classes on chemistry came back to her, and she willed the eva to attack again scoring a hit close to the core. The angel opened its maw called a mouth and tried to eat the Eva. Asuka hit and got lucky, she hit its core causing it to fall apart right before her eyes. She then looked at the tenuous life line she had and gave up hope as the coolant line snapped and she started to descend. When she felt the eva jerk to a stop she looked up to her savior, unit 01. A tear came to her eye as she happily looked upon the purple eva.

"Shinji…thank you…" She whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato looked at the pilot of unit 01 as he stepped out from the plug. She couldn't really be mad at him for he did save another pilot. She motioned for him to come over to her.

"Great job Shinji…and by the way clear any action with me before you do it ok?" She smiled warmly at him and he just nodded. Out from nowhere a red streak tackled him to the ground. Asuka was sobbing into the still wet plug-suit of Shinji.

"I…I didn't think that I would've made it…" Asuka deeply kissed him and he had a look of shock on his face. Rei saw the look of shock and smiled. 'He is not returning it…' When Asuka broke the kiss she saw the surprise and fear that danced in his eyes.

"Don't worry…I'll have you al to my self tonight…" Asuka whispered. That made him worry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei met him outside of the male locker room. She took his hand and guided him to a cameraless corridor. She kissed him deeply and he returned the kiss, his hands snaking around her waist pulling her closer. When she broke the kiss, she saw the love in his eyes.

"Shinji…I would like to go out tonight." Rei leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sure thing…could I…spend the night tonight?" He nervously asked her.

"You may…how will you explain this to Pilot Sohryu?" Rei breathed on his neck.

"I'll…just won't tell her about it…I'll let Misato know though…" He hugged her tighter.

"Alright…I'll see you at five…" Rei reluctantly let him go and held his hand till they got to where a security camera was. Rei had already disabled the camera in her apartment and told the section two agents that had come by that is was a bad line. Gendo was away on business and since no one else had authority to move her, she had to stay there. Shinji dreaded going home but he had to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gendo boarded the plane that headed back to Japan and took his seat. As soon as he sat down he felt the barrel of a pistol to the back of his head. He didn't get a chance to say a word as the pistol fired, killing him instantly. Hades looked at the now dead mark and headed toward the cockpit to find Anubis there ready to take off.

"Time for an accident…" Hades had an evil look on her face.

"Such a tragedy…" Anubis smirked as Hades got into the co-pilots chair.

"Yes I know…" Hades helped with the takeoff.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the news of the plain crash hit Tyoko-3, no one cried for the dead commander, though it was investigated, the cause of death couldn't be determined. Rei smiled on the inside as she thought about what she had done. 'Shinji must not know what I have done…it is for the best…as for Gendo's assets, I have been named soul heir. The others must not know this either…Commander Fuyutsuki will have to elect a Sub-Commander now.' She looked to Shinji and thought that he was taking the news quite well.

"Shinji…I believe we can…show our feelings in public now…The commander won't interfere." Rei gripped his arm and he smiled warmly at her.

"Did…did you have anything to do with this?" Shinji asked shakily.

"No, I did not. Why do you ask?" Rei looked confused.

"Because I remember you saying that you would take care of it." Shinji just looked at her.

"I had planned on telling him and saying that it would not be a good idea to get rid of either of us because that would arise the notice of SEELE." She lied like a rug.

"That's a relief…" Shinji embraced her not noticing the look of shame on her face. 'He must not know…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe Average looked at his new orders. His scarred face and black hair in a military hair cut. The black combat fatigues had multiple pockets in which held various items. His ice-gray eyes looked sharply at the paper again just be sure that he wasn't imagining it.

_SGT Average is hereby ordered to take the position of Sub-Commander of NERV, Japan branch._

'I've never been that good with admin jobs…why send me a bonus and orders?' He shook his head as the VTOL landed and he noticed a drop-dead gorgeous purple-haired vixen. 'Wow…if I get to work with THAT…it just might be nice here.' As he left the VTOL he looked her up and down before standing in front of her.

"Sir, this way please." The purple haired woman gestured to a black sedan.

"Of course…and your name is?" He asked dazed.

"Captain Katsuragi at your service." She said in a calm tone.

"Of course Captain…just call me Joe; I'm as average as they come…" He smiled at the old joke that his buddies in the LAPD came up with.

"Sir…uh…Joe…I read your file and it said that you where ex-SWAT…that's hardly average." Misato looked nervous for a second.

"It's just a joke Simmons came up with…and besides I like to be on a first name basis with all of my people." He smiled at her and she had to look away to hide her blush.

"O-ok, Sir." She had to keep her attention on the road, least she gets in an accident.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko looked at the read-out again just to confirm it. 'That can't be…SGT Average, the terror of the south-side LA, ex-marine sniper, 384 confirmed kills between marine and SWAT duties as well as being kicked out because he failed to follow the Geneva Convention rules for interrogation…he is our new Sub-Commander?' She shook her head as the computer listed off most of his known skills and combat capabilities. Her jaw dropped in awe as the computer stopped with his record citing certain areas were top secret. 'Did Fuyutsuki order him to come here? If he did then he has a bad feeling about our future…'

"What are you looking at?" Kaji slipped in behind her and looked at the file and blanched.

"Our new sub-commander…he has an outstanding record and kill count…and that's not all…" Ritsuko still had awe in her voice.

"I worked with him before…he had five prisoners to interrogate…only one left the room." Kaji had a dark look on his face.

"Were you…there?" Ritsuko asked as she grasped his arm.

"I was the only one that left…" He looked down into her eyes and lightened up a bit.

"I'm sorry…" She hugged him feeling remorse for him.

"Don't be…I plan on being myself anyways; he had a job to do and so did I." He didn't sound convinced and she didn't feel convinced.

"Just…be careful…okay?" She looks up at him and he just smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka looked at the clock again and sighed. 'He still isn't home yet…' She heard the door open and saw Shinji enter. Before he could drop his coat on the hanger she snaked her arms around his torso. She kissed the back of his neck and held onto him like a life line.

"A-asuka…wh-what are you doing?" He nervously looked back at her.

"Nothing…I'm just happy that your home." She smiled warmly at him.

"I-I'll get started on dinner…" He tried to pry her arms off, but all he succeeded in doing was twisting her around.

"I don't want that…I want you…" She kissed him deeply and he stood shock still as if he couldn't believe this was even happening. When he tried to push her away he felt the braless high c-cup of Asuka's full breast. His hand stopped where it was and she capitalized on his situation. She held his hand there for a second and then pushed it down to her vaginal region.

"I know you want this…even if it's just for one night…" She kissed him again and started to massage his scrotal area. 'If I say no…she'll lose something…if I go with it…it might hurt Rei…' He didn't have to think long as the front door opened and Misato walked in.

"Asuka…let Shinji make dinner." The tone of Misato's voice sounded awestruck. Reluctantly Asuka let go of him and he started to make dinner with a shaky hand.

"So…what went on at NERV?" Shinji kept his concentration on the cutting board.

"I met the new Sub-Commander…he is…wonderful…" She looked wistfully into nothingness as Shinji started on the main course.

"What's he like?" Asuka sat beside Misato staring wantonly at Shinji.

"He seems so…down to earth…fun loving and he has the most amazing eyes!" Misato squealed in a girlish manner.

"You think he's taken?" Asuka looked at Misato slyly.

"I don't think so…I'll get to him before anyone else does!" Misato had a dreamy triumphant look on her face. Shinji looked at the time and served dinner.

"Oh! I forgot something at NERV…I'll go and get it right now, you two eat." Before Asuka could say anything, Shinji grabbed his coat and was left. 'I gave him a preview of tonight…he'll be back…' Asuka smiled to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked at the cramped quarters of the barracks room and dropped his duffel bag. 'I hope that I made a good impression on that hottie…' He thought back to her mental picture. 'I knew I would find a use for photographic memory…' He smiled as he heard a knock at the door. 'Guess word travels fast…' He opened the door to reveal a blonde woman in her late twenties.

"How may I help you?" He just gave a bored look.

"We need to summon Rei for a back-up of her memory." She talked in a no-nonsense fashion.

"And your name is?" He looked at her with annoyance.

"Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." She turned to look at him.

"And why do we have to 'back-up her memory'?" He followed her down a corridor.

"Because we don't know when we'll lose her." She answered tersely.

"Why can't we do this in the morning?" He gave an exasperated look.

"Because only the Commander, Sub-Commander and myself know what she is." The good doctor kept her voice low enough to where only he heard her.

"And what is she?" He was getting tired of the run around.

"Did you even read the packet that was sent to you?" She looked in shock at him.

"Uhh…What packet?" He looked at her with confusion.

"It should have come with your security papers?" She looked confused.

"Well I received my card, orders, and clearance card, no packet." He stated.

"Now what is she?" He pulled her into a small alcove and looked into her eyes.

"She is a clone with the genetics of a human and angel…with a salvaged soul…" She answered in a hushed tone.

"Great…now I'm told…lemme guess, she has spare bodies, right?" He asked the rhetorical question.

"Of course she has spare bodies…arg…" He leaned up against the wall and looked at her annoyed.

"What do you intend to do?" The good doctor asked.

"It can wait till tomorrow…I don't care what the other guy says." He turned around to leave.

"But-" She started but was cut off.

"I'm tired, go home and enjoy yourself…" He waved her off as he entered his quarters. 'Why oh why does mail take so long to get where it's going?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in a U.S. Postal office five weeks before hand…

A postal worker is eating a Sub-way sandwich with a lot of dripping sauces and condiments. A big drop of it hits a manila envelope with multiple postage marks and a NERV logo on the front if it. The postal worker looks down at the ruined address and throws it away. He thinks nothing of it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to normal time…

Rei and Shinji looked at the time and smiled. '9:36, Asuka is probably in bed right now…so…if I have to go home I can get past her.' She held him close and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Shinji…would it bother you if I couldn't have children?" Rei whispered into his neck. He clutched her closer.

"It wouldn't bother me at all…just…why are you asking? Can you have children?" He looked at her worriedly.

"I have something to tell you about me…" She held onto him tightly as she began to cry.

"What is it…what's wrong?" He gently rubbed her back in a comforting manner.

"I…I am not who I seem to be…I am nothing more than a clone of an…angel and human DNA…with multiple copies of myself down in sector E of NERV…" She looked into his eyes to see understanding flow through them. He kissed her deeply.

"If we want children…we'll consult Dr. Akagi…alright? But that's a little far off in the future for now…lets just…enjoy the moment…" She smiled at him and hugged him. 'She really seemed to be worried that I would reject her…and if anyone gets any blame it would be my father…' She looked at him for a moment.

"I have always wondered what a 'threesome' is." She looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh…you know that thing we've been doing in…private…well it's between three people." He looked nervously at her as she picked up the phone.

"Pilot Sohryu, I request your presence at my apartment…yes Shinji is here…we need to talk as pilots in private…apartment 402 of Hillside Manner…goodbye. Why are you looking at me that way?" She crossed the room and took his hand; he numbly followed her and sat with her on the bed.

"Wh-wh-why invite Asuka over?" He looked nervously at her.

"I wish to have a 'threesome' and Pilot Sohryu has already expressed an interest in you as well." She logically stated. The silence seemed to grow thick when a knock at the door came. Rei opened the door and Asuka stepped in. Shinji looked at Asuka as she eyed him.

"So…what do we need to talk abou-…" Asuka looked in shock as Rei began to undress herself then Shinji.

"Shinji, do you not desire her?" Rei asked in a low voice.

"Y-yes…I mean no…I mean…" He looked lost for a second as Asuka got the subtle message from Rei. Asuka took off her shirt to reveal a braless chest with erect nipples.

"Don't you want to touch these…" Asuka walked up slowly till she was in front of him. Rei grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her breast as Asuka did the same. His penis started to become erect and Asuka smiled as he started to massage her breast. Rei kissed him and leaned forward, forcing him to lean back on the bed. Asuka leaned over and kissed the head of his penis and he shuddered as pleasure ripped through him. Rei pushed his hand lower till it was at her vaginal area and he inserted two fingers causing a gasp of surprise. Asuka took the whole shaft into her mouth as his hips started to move slowly at first. Rei helped Asuka off with her skirt and felt the warm mound of venus earning a moan from the red head. Shinji felt the pressure build and Asuka smiled, she positioned herself over him and guided him in. Asuka felt a pop and some mild pain before the pleasure started to roll through her like waves. Rei smiled and positioned herself over his mouth to where he could feel the heat coming off of her. He started to lick her as he placed his hands on Rei's hips. Rei kissed Asuka slowly and that earned another moan from the red head.

"Oh…deeper…" The red head moaned as the pleasure started to mount and the pace was starting to get faster. The pressure built in the penis till he couldn't take it any more and his seed exploded in her. The pressure wave built till a feeling of pure bliss washed over Asuka causing her to scream in delight. Rei kissed her again and they unconsciously switched places. Rei started grinding her hips into his to an unheard beat as Shinji began to lick Asuka. The red head pulled his hands from her waist to her breasts. Rei issued a gasp as his penis touched a special spot inside her; Asuka kissed Rei passionately while the red head massaged her breasts. A low moan could be heard from the blue haired pilot as she sped up the pace a bit. Shinji started to meet her halfway as the pressure built again. Asuka smiled at this and removed herself to kiss him deeply. The red head then straddled him and moved in sync with Rei, feeling Rei's hands on her breasts and Shinji hands on top of hers. Asuka squealed in delight as she felt his fingers enter her and she went in rhythm with Rei. The three screamed in pleasure as the pleasure and pressure was released ripping through all three of them. As the girls cuddled up next to him as he found both of his arms around each one he looked at the both of them in amazement. 'Well…it looks like Asuka got what she wanted…' He looked nervously at Rei and she smiled.

"That was…wonderful…Shinji…can we do this again?" Asuka looked at him deeply in love.

"Uhh…I…" Shinji looked at Rei nervously.

"You may do what you wish with him." Rei caressed her cheek as the she fell asleep. Asuka looked over at him and he caved in.

"We have to get some sleep…" He held both girls close and kissed the red head gently.

"You owe me tomorrow night…" Asuka whispered as she fell asleep. 'I…don't want this to get out…not yet any way…' He fell asleep exhausted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Joe Average is one of my characters I created, there will be others coming in as well, so let the surprises come.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe walked up to Apartment 402 and knocked on the door, he waited patently till a still naked Rei opened the door and waited for him to speak.

"Why…are you naked?" Joe looked at her at her head, and just her head.

"I always sleep this way." She bluntly stated.

"Well I have been assigned to pick you up and to take you to NERV for your memory-thingie." Joe so eloquently stated.

"Are the other pilots required to be there at NERV as well?" She stated softly.

"Actually yes, they have a sync test." He looked up and away till she turned away and whispered something. 'Does she have…a house guest?' He wondered till he saw a partial dressed third and a fully dressed second.

"Well, well…having fun aren't we?" Joe cocked his eyebrow while he looked at the third child.

"Uhh…" Shinji was just speechless.

"Well come on…we gotta go." Joe just ignored the embarrassed teen and calmly waited for Rei to dress herself. In fifteen minutes Rei walked out with both Shinji and Asuka, The former looking calm and the latter two looking suitable embarrassed. Joe just shook his head and smirked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji looked at the monitor inside the EVA and sighed. 'I…didn't want to choose…but…apparently…Rei knows that I'll always be there…' He was brought out of his thoughts by Misato.

"Shinji…try to concentrate, you just dropped a couple of points…" The good Captain had a slight smile on her face.

"All right…" Shinji sighed and concentrated on the EVA again. The red headed pilot of unit 02 just chuckled. 'He might be off because of last night…oh what fun…might try to the same thing tonight…if he's "up" for it…' Asuka looked as red as her plug-suit. Misato looked at the monitor that showed the second child and smiled evilly. 'I wonder why she went out last night…could it have something to do with Shinji?' Misato noticed that Asuka had opened up a private line to Unit 01s plug.

"Asuka, can I speak to you privately after the test?" Misato still had a smirk on her face.

"Uhh…sure…" Asuka had a worried look on her face. The second child glanced at the third and smiled a small smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked at the monitor in confusion. Ritsuko stood behind and just looked at the sub-commander.

"Sir…usually we don't leave till morning…" Ritsuko hinted, but it flew over his head as a 747.

"And that's suppose to mean?" Joe cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, it does get rather lonely down here…" The good doctor looked again in a seductively light.

"And?" Joe still looked like he wasn't getting it.

"Never mind…" Ritsuko just sighed and got back to the monitor. 'It's going to be a long night…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato looked at Asuka with a look of a predator. Asuka had a confidant look, but barely holding.

"So…where were you last night?" Misato just cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…Rei wanted me to come over; she had a few questions that only one such as myself could answer." The second child haughtily replied.

"Which were?" Misato had a knowing look.

"Uhh…I can't really say…" Asuka blushed as she looked away.

"Really…is it something…personal?" Misato looked deep into her eyes.

"Uhh…you could say that…" Asuka blushed the color of her plug-suit even more.

"Ok…just don't be too loud at night, and use protection." Misato wisely stated to a blanching second child.

"O-ok…" Asuka sheepishly nodded her head and left.

"I just hope it's not too late…" Misato sighed as she felt touched by a little jealously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei held Shinji's hand as they walked through the park. The former had a smile on her face and the latter had a small smile on his. 'It's only been a few months, even though it feels like a life time…'

"Rei, why did you say that to Asuka?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Say what?" Rei looked confused.

"That she could do anything she wanted with me." He answered the question.

"Because your heart is mine, I do not mind if you share your body, do you not like this?" She looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Well…i-i-it's normally between two people a-a-and I didn't want to hurt you…" He was shushed by her putting a finger on his mouth.

"You can never hurt me that way; I just want you to be happy." She pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

"A-alright…" He smiled as he held her close.

"Lets go to a movie…" She stated and he nodded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe walked out of the elevator and bumped into Misato, the former helping the latter up.

"Uhh…hi…" She had a wistful look on her face. He grinned a little bit but didn't let go of her hand.

"Dinner, tonight, at the 'Stomping Grounds', on me." He had a charming glint in his eye.

"Sure, what time?" She just stood there in awe.

"Eight, I'll pick you up, 'kay?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Ok, see ya' then…" She unwillingly pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Tonight…" He stated as he walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko walked into her lab and found the triple agent there, leaning against the counter. She smirked at Kaji and he returned it.

"I have a proggie' for ya'…" He had a devilish grin on his face.

"What does it do?" The good doctor took the offered disk questioningly.

"Well it's a shut-down program…for the entire base. It will test the kids…ability…to work with one another." The triple agent had a knowing air about him.

"Don't worry about that…I heard from our esteemed Sub-Commander that Rei had house guests over…a second and a third child." Ritsuko smirked as Kaji looked annoyed.

"Really…this could change SEELE's plans for them, they might send the seventeenth early…or they could assassinate the first just to get to Shinji…" The triple agent had a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered the possibilities.

"Well we'll have to make sure that doesn't happen…if you have any contacts, get in touch with them…a…certain amount of funds will be available to pay them so don't worry about that." The good doctor looked through steepled fingers while still holding the disk in question.

"So are you gonna load it?" The triple agent looked seriously at her.

"Are you going to contact your friends?" She looked back just as serious.

"…Why not, it will be a change of pace for them, what about Rei?" Kaji looked confused.

"Well…Shinji will have to move in with her." The good doctor smiled.

"Misato won't like that…does he know how to use his pay-card?" Kaji cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh well, we'll just explain why, with all the danger that will come his way." The good doctor smirked and inserted the disk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked at the clones floating in the vat of LCL and he looked at the kill switch. 'What to do, what to do…have to do this before SELLE gets ahold of it.

"Well, if I do, I piss off SEELE…yup; time to throw in the monkey wrench!!!" He grinned like a madman as he hit the switch and watched as the clones giggled till they disintegrated. 'That ought to ruin a few plans…now to get ready…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ninth angel began crawling to shore with only one thing in mind, to get to Adam. It continued to crawl on the ocean bottom getting closer to Tyoko-3.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuyutsuki looked at the monoliths and looked back down.

"Are we on schedule?" Monolith #1 intoned.

"We are getting ready for the ninth angel, and getting ready to test the children…" The old professor was interrupted by monolith #2.

"We don't care for the children, what of the dummy plug system?"

"Currently in progress." The old professor monotoned.

"See that we get the results first, and know that we are looking into Ikari's…accident." Monolith #3 had a almost caring tone in it's voice.

"You may leave." Monolith #1 intoned. Fuyutsuki ran his keycard again and it returned to his office. He sighed glad that that part of the day was over. 'If I know what my second in command has done, this will make the old men angry…exactly the reason I picked him, as well as other reasons.' The buzzer for the intercom went off and the sectary's voice came over it.

"Sir, there is a Kaji to see you, should I send him in?"

"Yes." The old professor sat in the high backed chair with showing confidence.

"Ya' know, this Average guy is more slippery than I am, but you are right, the cameras went out about fifteen minutes ago and he was shown sleeping in his quarters. Nice piece of work that man is…" The triple agent took a seat and cocked an eyebrow.

"I know of your…unpleasantness…with the sub-commander, but he has his uses, just like you do. You don't have to hide your contempt with him; he just did what I thought he would do." The old professor smiled at the triple agent's discomfort.

"What did he do if I may be so bold to ask?" Kaji looked curious.

"He just destroyed the dummy-plug system, but you already knew that." Fuyutsuki had an all knowing smirk as the triple agent nodded.

"Yeah, I did know. It wasn't that hard to figure out what he was doing. He's got balls; he'll need 'em in the near future." Kaji smirked back as he got up to leave.

"One more thing Agent Kaji, please clean up your own messes, I don't like doing it for you. A word of advice is more discreet with your dealings with Dr. Akagi. That will be all. Dismissed." The new commander looked at the triple agent and waved him away. 'More discreet…the old man should take his own advice.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaji walked to an area and took out his cell. 'Corax will laugh at this, good thing I have the ten mil in a separate account…'

"Hey Corax, it's me Wired…yeah it's a job but not what you think…it's babysitting…no joke…that's what I thought at first until I saw the account…uhh yeah the account number is 89876354231-7853…that was my reaction as well…that's right get their sorry asses over here, the marks are Ikari Shinji and Ayanami Rei…yeah I know…funny ain't it…yeah well tell them to keep out of the way of Section 2…I know, I know…well they may be dumb, not THAT dumb…yup, anything goes…Laterz'." The triple agent smirked. 'Those kids' butts are now covered in Kevlar…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka, Shinji, and Rei are in an elevator just going to the surface after they had been in a short sync test. The showers were barely working so they all had to take cold showers, which led to their current predicament, huddled together with Shinji in the middle.

"Do they have to air condition EVERYTHING?" The red haired pilot of Unit 02 angrily spat while secretly thankful for being held by the pilot of Unit 01.

"If it were not air conditioned it would be extremely hot inside NERV headquarters…" Rei started but a hug from Shinji silenced her thought.

"It's better not argue with Asuka…" Shinji breathed into the pilot of Unit 00's ear. Rei slightly nodded while putting her head on his shoulder. That's when the power went out and the car stopped.

"Uhh…it's not suppose to do this…" Asuka looked at Shinji nervously.

"They'll get the power back on." He held the girls closer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked at the severed power connections and grinned as he started to fix the cut wires. 'My, my…all this just to test the "bonds of friendship" between the kids…looks like I'll have to call in a favor…he may be an asshole, but he's effective…' His smirk went down a little as he thought about a particular person, but went back into full swing as emergency power was shunted to the anti-angel defense grid and he started to manually operate the grid from his palm pilot. 'That should show the angel who's boss.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A bridge tech looked at her monitor and just as she turned away, it lit up and showed that the anti-angel defense grid just targeted and started shooting the ninth angel.

"SIR! THE DEFENSE GRID IS ACTIVE!" She brushed her red hair aside and started typing furiously.

"From what terminal?" The old professor looked over the techs shoulder.

"Not from a terminal…it's from an outside source, but still inside the building…" She looked confused as an old cartoon bomb that had a smilely face appeared on her monitor and a familiar voice was on the loud speakers.

"Hey boss-man, this is Joe, can you hear me?" The tech typed 'yes'.

"Good, I managed to reroute power to the defense grid and I'm sending that angel to hell. Besides after this is over I need to talk to you about who is gonna' be head of security. Joe out boss-man." The voice died and the tech stared in wonder as power and communications started to come back online, however, the lift systems was dead last on the list.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji looked up and saw the lights come back on but the car still didn't move. Asuka started hitting buttons and nothing happened.

"Damn…" The red haired pilot of Unit 02 punched the wall, managing to actually dent it slightly. Asuka didn't notice the look of fear going across Shinji's face. The blue haired pilot of Unit 00 squeezed the third child to calm him down and it seemed to work.

"Acting this way is a waste of time; they will get the lift working again." Rei looked at Asuka in a calm manner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked surprised at the small monitor as he saw the ninth angel blew up and he saw nothing but static. He smiled as the cameras came back online and he saw a melting hole in the docks as well as a devastated warehouse district. 'Well, that ought to show the hard-liners who did their job…' He smiled as he put up his palm pilot. 'The ass-hole better appreciate what I'm about to do…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been two hours and everything was back to normal, well almost normal. Kaji looked angry. 'It wasn't my fault…it was that…that ASS-HOLE!' He almost didn't see Misato but smiled as she appeared.

"Hey…what's shake'n?" He turned on the charm and when she didn't say a thing and walked by he looked annoyed.

"HEY, Earth to Misato!" He near-shouted and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She looked slightly annoyed.

"What's got you in a daze?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Just a date with a hottest guy here!" She almost beamed.

"Well if that is a way of asking me out…" He looked charmingly at her as she scoffed.

"Not you…Joe Average." She said dreamily.

"Heh…everybody thinks he is some hot shit…" Kaji looked very annoyed.

"Well see-ya'." Misato left a very annoyed Kaji. He then spotted a red head and charmed her into a closet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000A very relieved Asuka almost punched out the first person that got on the elevator. Thankfully Shinji held her close enough to where she didn't hit the Sub-Commander.

"You kids where stuck in the elevator during the entire thing?" Joe looked at the three pilots.

"Yes." The blue haired pilot of Unit 00 replied.

"Well w-we were on our way out when it happened and…" Shinji was interrupted with a dismissal wave from Joe.

"Don't worry 'bout it, the defense grid actually did the job it was suppose to, and besides, I bet you got lucky in the elevator…" Joe winked suggestively and the pilot of Unit 01 who blushed furiously.

"Get lucky?" Rei had a confused look on her face. Joe looked down as the blue haired pilot of Unit 00 didn't get his innuendo.

"He means did we have fun while during the power outage, and no we didn't, we were freezing and then it did a complete 180 and we had to take off…" Asuka was silenced by Shinji's hand and then she blushed at what she was about to say.

"Fine, fine…but be sure to make the best of it next time…" Joe had a devilish look on his face. 'Your about to get covered in Kevlar…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Col. Matrix was fishing in a small, but reinforced, fishing boat. A call came in over the airwaves and he picked up as he lost a fish.

"Damn…what is it…really…so basically these kids need protection from?...oh…I'll call a few people…no I won't call him…I'll just call a few people…that's all we'll need is a few people…trust me…ok, be there in a few weeks, I need to make arrangements…bye." He looked around and smiled. 'So the SEELE case is reopened, time to get ready for the long haul, because it's about to get ugly.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato walked down the hall and noticed Joe talking on the phone, but as soon as she approached, he closed the phone and smiled at her.

"What's up?" She cheerily looked at him.

"Just making some arrangements…besides we need a new head of security." Joe had a grin on his face that told her that he knew something.

"What kind of arrangements?" She looked confused as she leaned against a wall.

"Nothing serious, just calling up an old buddy that needed a job and he knows security. Lets just say that he'll always be watching…" The grin touched his eyes as he smirked.

"Are you on your way out?" She asked blushing.

"Actually yeah, lets hit the 'Stomping Ground', what do ya' say?" He looked at her in that disarmingly way, and had it not been for the wall, she would have fallen over.

"S-s-sure…" She blushed heavily and took his offered arm as they walked out together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The monoliths stood and there was a sour taste in the air.

"What happened again?" Monolith #1 had shock in its voice.

"Sub-Commander Average just destroyed the dummy-plug system." Agent Kaji stated in a calm manner.

"He should be disposed of in a timely…manner." Monolith #5 had a thoughtful tone in its voice.

"How?" The triple agent asked with a straight face.

"In any manner you see fit, just be sure to make it look like an accident." Monolith #4 had an irritated tone in its voice.

"Will do." Kaji affirmed.

"You are dismissed." Monolith #1 had no emotion in its voice. The triple agent disappeared from sight in the hologram meeting room.

"This Average is getting to be a trouble maker, good thing we have someone to do the dirty work…" Monolith #2 stated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hades and Anubis looked at the three teens as they exited the pyramid and headed toward the main elevator to Tyoko-3. 'How did we get to be babysittin-…' Anubis looked closely and saw a couple of bushes move. A sharp look to Hades had her prepare a special sniper rifle with a special scope. She zeroed in on the bushes till a head appeared. In an instant the head was nothing more than a bloody mess and the second head appeared to spot where it came from. As the head looked, Hades smiled as she pulled the trigger obliterating the head of the would be assassin.

"Looks like they didn't have what it takes…" Anubis had a lost in thought tone in his voice.

"More will come…" Hades stated in a grim tone.

"Well, we'll have to cover them on the way home…" Anubis had annoyance in his voice.

"It's what we're paid to do." Hades stated in a false cheer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kaji looked at his phone and put it away. 'No…I won't do it, but I have to do something…lets get a newbie to attempt it and let him get caught…that way to the council of fools will think that I contacted one of my contacts…it might work, but where to try…HQ is the best bet…nice and public…' The triple agent smiled in a devious way. 'I'm going to enjoy myself way too much doing this.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Joe walked into work the next day he felt a knife at his back. He whipped around and kicked the feet of the would be assassin causing her to fall.

"My, my…women seem to be falling for me right and left…or just straight down." The ex-SWAT member smirked.

"I will complete my mission…" The girl starts to say, but is interrupted.

"I'm in a great mood today; normally I'd just shoot you. But today I'll let you leave with the understanding that if I ever see you again, with a deadly weapon, I'll kill you right there. Capish?" Joe just looks at her as he leaves her behind. She drops her jaw in awe. 'He could have killed me…why didn't he?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Misato skips into Ritsuko's office smiling. 'Who did she screw?' The good doctor had a frown on her features.

"Why so down?" The Captain looked at her with concern.

"Info on the tenth Angel, in the texts it states something about a 'Sea of Dirac', but I can't find anything on this Sea…" The good doctor looked as a tall, well built man walked into her office wearing a black dress uniform from a mercenary guild with three Medals of Honor from the United States showing more prominently amongst his other awards. And the ranking that was on his collar was gold eagles.

"I'm here to check in." He says as he hands the good doctor a piece of paper. She takes it and signs it, but as she signs it, she takes note of the name, Col. Matrix.

"Be sure to stop by housing to get your assignment." The good doctor states.

"Don't worry about that, already have an apartment here." The Col. smiles as he starts to leave.

"I am…" Misato holds out her hand to shake his.

"Captain Misato Katsuragi, born July 3, 1986, most notably was apart of the Katsuragi expedition and is the only known survivor. Joined the military at a young age and has served for three years, transferred to NERV by order of the UN and currently serves as the Director of Operations when it comes to the Angel battles." He shook her hand. Misato was speechless as she numbly shook his hand.

"How did you…" Misato starts but is interrupted by Matrix.

"I've read all the dossiers on everyone here, including yours Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. You don't want me to spill any…important…information on what you actually do here." Matrix smiled as the good doctor paled. 'He couldn't have gotten into those files…' The look on his face said otherwise.

"And if you're wondering about the 'Sea of Dirac', it's a rip in space-time that sucks what ever is on it into a pocket dimension." Matrix leaves two stunned women in the good doctor's office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matrix sees Joe in the corridor and stops to salute the Sub-Commander. Joe smirks and returns the salute, when the salutes were dropped the two ex-soldiers shook hands firmly.

"Are you still trying to break my hand?" Joe rubs his hand where there are red marks from the hand shake.

"I was trying to be as gentile as possible…you know what happened to me, and what unit we were apart of." Matrix smirks back as he falls in stride with the Sub-Commander.

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but still!" Joe has mock shock on his face. As soon as they turn a corner, all the mirth is gone and a serious tone is set.

"What's the intell?" Matrix had a hard look on his face.

"Well I need you to slowly start to replace the security force here, as well as upgrade the equipment. Most of the stuff here is ten years out of date, even the computers; and speaking of computers, the only new thing here is the Magi, a network of three super computers linked together to form all the functions of Tokyo-3, as well as most of the opinions of the people. I need you to specifically protect the three EVA pilots. Do what you must to keep them alive because I think SEELE is after them. Back to what I was saying, the guns barely work that the current guards carry. Make this a fortress." Joe looked like a stone face golem.

"Will do sir." Matrix smiles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginger Hoffman, Bos'n Mate 1st class, USN, Retired, was in her bathroom when her cell rang. She hurried up and dried off to get it and when she picked up she heard laughing.

"Average you asshole, you know when I take my shower…uhh, sorry sir…you gotta be serious!...really…yes I still have my qualls…I still have my SEAL pin as well, you know I wouldn't lose that…so I gotta be there in two weeks with all my gear…understood sir, will see you on the flipside…bye." She looked in the mirror and frowned. 'I really am the best in my field…no choice, the Col. is counting on me.' She slowly gets dressed and leaves the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji and the other two pilots walk into Misato's apartment. After all the sync tests they had to endure, they were tired. They walked to the couch and sat down heavily. Rei and Asuka snuggle up as close as they can to Shinji.

"I don't want to see another hologram of the seventh angel again…" Asuka's tired voice had anger in it.

"Don't worry, it's all over, and besides since the school was destroyed we don't have classes…" Shinji starts but stops as he felt Asuka cringe.

"That means I can't see Hikari anymore…"

"You still have us…" Rei put a hand on her cheek.

"That's right you still have us…" Shinji gently kissed the red haired pilots forehead.

"I need to go home; there are things I must attend to." Rei kissed him deeply before she left. Asuka held on a little tighter as she watched the blue-haired pilot of Unit 00 leave their residence.

"Shinji…" She looked deep into his eyes before slowly kissing him. When they had to come up for air she straddled him and kissed him again, working off his shirt. Sensing what she wanted, he unbuttoned her blouse and broke the kiss and looked at her as she smiled.

"Remember what I said…" She pressed her chest into his face and smiled as he unhooked her bra. She took off her blouse and bra to where he could have easer access; she took one of his hands and guided it toward her bare breast. She moaned as she felt his touch and started to grind her pelvis against his. His other hand went around her waist and unzipped her skirt. She smiled as he sucked on her right breast as he fondled the left one. She slowly got up and let the skirt fall off to where he could see her panties. She drew off the rest of her clothes and unzipped his pants and pulled them off. She could see the boxers and the growing appendage within. She licked her lips and pulled off the boxers. The appendage sprang out and she licked it like she was tasting it. He shivered with pleasure as she gently kissed the head of his penis and slowly put the shaft into her mouth. His hands went to her hair as she started sucking on his penis, the pleasure slowing going through his body taking away any ache he had. He felt the pressure build and his hands were again guided to her breasts. Feeling the hard nipples he slightly pinched the right one and felt her intake of breathe. She moaned in happiness as the ecstasy rolled through her, she tasted the pre-ejaculation on her tongue and stopped. The lost look on his face was gone as she lowered herself onto him, slowly going up and down on his penis. The pressure built more as the pleasure built up. Right when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she orgasmed, screaming with joy as she laid down with Shinji still in her. Shinji started to pump till he felt the pressure and pleasure conjoin to where he spilt his seed in her. She kept him in her as she felt him release and started to move her hips causing pleasure to rip through them both. They clutched each other tightly as she rolled on top of him sitting straight up and watching his eyes screw closed in ecstasy. She closed her eyes and arched her back a little as she felt his hands squeeze her breasts, pinching both nipples and causing her to moan in pleasure. She kept his hands on her breasts as she pumped up and down feeling the pleasure and rapture take away all the soreness she had. He pumped up and down meeting her half-way feeling the pressure return and the ecstasy ensue, entrapping him in her moaning his name. She felt another slight pinch on her nipples sending her over the edge into heaven, she orgasmed and felt that he was close as well, causing her to pump faster. He like he could almost touch her soul but not quite the same as Rei where he did. He erupted in her and she kept him in place, taking it all in, not wasting any of it. He screamed her name as she came down on him still working the shaft of his penis with her vagina. They felt the pressure build again and they synced with one another, feeling the joy of the moment to be with each other. She was close to orgasming as was he, and together the screamed each others names and collapsed on one another, completely exhausted. She smiled as she felt her stomach and guided his hand over to hers as they spooned.

"Asuka…I know we didn't use protection, what if you get pregnant?" Shinji had a thoughtful tone in his voice.

"I would want to have the baby…and I know you would be a better father than Gendo was…" Asuka turned to look into his eyes and kissed him deeply.

"What about Rei?" Shinji asked, fearing the worst.

"I guess the baby would have two mommies…" She held him tightly as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"Raising a baby will take a lot of money…" Shinji looked at her seriously.

"Do you know how much we make as pilots?" She looked back at him.

"No…" He looked back confused.

"Fifty-thousand dollars every six months, guess he didn't mention that did he…I've had it stached in a savings account since I was four." She looked back into his eyes with a comforting look.

"Ok…" He looked a bit happier as he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled as she watched him sleep till she drifted off as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Rei ran into her apartment and took her medicine. 'That should hold it off, at least for a little while…' She looked to the sky and felt uneasy. 'Something doesn't feel right.' She thought she saw something and ran to NERV. On the way there she didn't notice two suspicious men move in behind her.

"Hey there little lady, need a ride?" The greasy man leered at her.

"No I do not, now please get out of my way." The blue haired pilot of Unit 00 calmly stated.

"Now is that anyway to-" The greasy mans head explodes and the other man looks around in shock. A black humvee rolls up and a man in a black mercenary's uniform steps out.

"Is there any trouble?" The new man states with a hard glare.

"N-no man, just leav-in…" The other would be attacker stumbled and fell as he ran away.

"Where do you need to go?" The man in the mercenaries uniform smiles.

"NERV." Rei had a hard look on her face.

"I am Col. Matrix. Pleased to meet you." The new security chief opened the passenger side door of the hummer and helped her into the vehicle.

"What are you going to NERV for?" He kept his eyes on the road and also kept interest in what she would say in his voice.

"A possible angel attack." She kept her eyes forward and an emotionless expression.

"Ok…" Matrix looked at her through his secondary sensors. 'She has the emotion of an iron ball…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A black and white ball floated over the bay as it neared Tokyo 3. It felt that he was near and would try to get near him as possible. Even sinking to get him was better than nothen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The old professor sat in the commanders chair and Joe stood off to his right. Joe had an all knowing smirk on his face. Misato came rushing in a little winded.

"Status!" Misato yelled.

"It's still grey, no changes, Ma'am." One of the techs said while looking at his monitor.

"Ready the defense system and be sure that the 'special' rounds are loaded. I need teams 'B' and 'C' to do recon." Misato gave the orders.

"What about the pilots?" Maya asked in a serious tone.

"I've already sent someone to retrieve them." Misato stood on the bridge looking at the scanners. Rei entered the bridge already in her plug suit.

"Rei, where are the others?" Joe asked in a nonchalant manner.

"They're still at the Captains apartment." Rei answered in a quiet voice.

"I'll send Col. Matrix to get them." Misato turned to the intercom and gave Col. Matrix his orders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matrix headed toward his black hummer twirling his keys when he felt something slam into the back of his head forcing him to fall over. He gets up again and traces the trajectory of the bullet and pulls his own side arm and kills the person that shot him.

"Section four, have a mess to clean up on level 6. Get down here." He shook his head and continued to his hummer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Matrix headed toward his black hummer with the red headed pilot of Unit 02 and the black haired pilot of Unit 01. Asuka looked to Shinji and blushed, thinking about what she had told him previously. 'I…I want him all to myself…but Rei…he is in love with Rei…' she looked sad for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Shinji looked at her with a worried look.

"N-nothing…" She managed to get out as she realized why Ayanami loved him so much.

"Are you sure?" He prodded with a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She put on a brave face and he looked forward again, glancing back at him every few seconds. 'H-he's still worried about me…' She thought with awe.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, get your game-faces on boys and girls, we're about to fight an angel." Col. Matrix had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Both pilots had an opposite looks on their faces, the red head had an expectant look while the black haired had a sad look. 'They better be ready…or else we're all dead…' Col. Matrix pulled into the parking lot with some time to spare.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei had wanted to be alone with Shinji, but could never find the time today with getting her medicine and the angel attack. She looked into the monitor and saw him in his blue and white plug-suite; she yearned to go to him but knew she couldn't. She decided to make it up to him later, in a very special way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The black and white striped ball drew closer and closer to the bay. It saw something come up from the ground, but didn't think anything of it as it continued, uninhibited. It stopped over a piece of area where it felt HIM and waited, it wasn't the right time to get to HIM.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asuka wanted to get out there as soon as possible to protect her Shinji from harm, she wanted to not see him fight because she realized that he hated to fight, she was going to fight for their future family. Shinji was on the ramp when he saw a message appear on his screen.

_The recorder is turned off, go ahead and talk to your…friends._

RA 

He looked at it and smiled. 'Why is she doing this?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three elevators deposited the Eva's in a triangle position around the angel. The black orb looked at the three like things with puzzlement. The red unit 02 stayed where it was at and the blue unit 00 stayed where it was at. The purple unit 01 was the only one that moved closer to the angel.

"Ready girls?" He looked into the comm. windows on his screen.

"Shinji, stay back…we'll handle this one." Asuka had a grin on her face.

"Do as Asuka says…we don't want to lose you." Rei gave a small smile.

"Ok…I'll suppress it's AT field." With that he backed off a safe distance and began to materialize his AT field. The red EVA stood there and focused it's AT field as well. Rei started to when she had a feeling of sinking. The blue Eva quickly bounded up a side of a building as a sedan began to sink into nothingness.

"The Sea of Dirac!" Asuka looked a bit angry and her AT field took on a red tint to it.

"Air force…you're a go." Col. Matrix's voice came over the comm. line. With the Sea of Dirac open, it couldn't stop the N2 mines from falling into it. The black orb looked at the things that was raining into it's sea with only a mild interest. Then a radius of ten miles was wiped out in a blink of an eye and the angel didn't feel a thing. Out of the rubble came three severely damaged bio-mechas's. The blue one was missing an arm and a lot of armor, the red one was missing armor, but the purple one was missing a leg, an arm, and half the face shielding.

"I want retrieval teams out there on the double in rad-suits!" Misato shouted the orders.

"Just pull the plugs, they're radiation shielded, and send out decom teams to clean up the area!" Ritsuko shouted.

"I'll head out with the retrieval teams to get the plugs…I can get closer than they can." Col. Matrix started to walk out with a look of indifference. Joe just looked amused and Fuyutsuki just shook his head and looked down. 'What am I going to tell the committee?'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A man in Buddhist robes sat in a lotus style as he meditated. Another monk walked up with a phone in his hand and whispered in his ear. The Caucasian man in the robes took the phone after he made a bowed to the idol of Buddha.

"Yes sir?…I will repay the debt then…do I have permission to bring 'Betsy'?…yes sir, George Hoffman will be there…I'll be sure to turn in ALL of my explosives at the gate…I need to procure better guns?…yes sir…this is for a good cause, we need to protect the future…bye Col." Staff Sgt. George Hoffman, E.O.D. Specialist and heavy weapons certified went to his room to pack his things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A black hummer was at the airport when a private jet landed and a blonde woman stepped out and was greeted by a man in a black mercenary's uniform.

"I see he sent you sir…" She had a hint of disgust in her voice.

"It couldn't have been that bad…you accidentally found out that most of me is machine." The man in the uniform chuckled as he escorted her to his vehicle.

"Still you could've told me!" She sat down in the bucket seat with a finale.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked at the kids on the monitors and looked over to where Dr. Akagi sat.

"Heart rate normal, brainwaves normal, if a little elevated…Shinji, concentrate on something, your score is dropping." The good doctor typed in few more commands.

"Doc, give the kid a brake…he was almost cooked in that plug of his two days ago…I think a little rest is in order for all three, their skin has to heal." Joe looked to the old professor to see if he would agree to it. With a nod of Fuyutsuki's head the good doctor just nodded to confirm the orders.

"Shinji, Rei, Asuka…I'm giving you three weeks to recover, however I must insist that you all sleep separately. Hit the showers and go home." The good doctor turned off the mic.

"We should have a new arrival here soon." Joe had a smile on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shinji laid in his bed and slept dreamlessly, Asuka dreamed of Shinji and Rei slept soundlessly. In the morning, Shinji did his usual routine: get up, make breakfast, and wake Misato and Asuka. The red haired pilot of Unit 02 pulled Shinji into her bed and kissed him deeply.

"Morning Shinji-lieb…" She gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Breakfast is ready Asuka-chan…" The broun –haired pilot of Unit 01 picked up Asuka bridal style.

"I can walk…" She hinted.

"O-ok…sorry…" He looked down apolitically.

"No need, you were trying to be nice…and I love you for it." She gave him a quick peck before going to the bathroom. It was quite obvious that all the pilots had a light sunburn from their ordeal, even Rei's normally pail skin had a slight reddish tint to it. It had been two weeks since the pilots had been given their time off. During that time they spent it sleeping, eating, and shopping. Asuka took out the pregnancy test and used the fool-proof instructions. Just because women havn't been able to get pregnant, they still made the tests. When the '-' went to a '+' sign, she used another one and got the same result. 'Oh my god…I'm pregnant…' She thought before she fainted. When Shinji heard a thump come from the bathroom he got worried and gently opened the door to find Asuka on the floor and a white plastic stick in her hands. He rushes in and holds her close.

"Asuka…Asuka can you hear me?" He checks her eyes and she looks at him and smiles. She takes his hand and presses it to her stomach.

"Shinji-lieb…I'm pregnant…" She waits for his response. He is in shock, he looks to her face, then her stomach, then her face again and smiles as he kisses her. She feels relieved as he helps her up. 'I'm a father…I'm a father…' He thinks before a memory of his father leaving him comes to mind. 'I will do things right.' Asuka brought out the pregnancy test and left it on the table. Misato see's the results and faints. When Rei comes over, Shinji sits both girls down.

"Rei…how would you feel being a mother?" He asks the blue-haired pilot of Unit 00.

"It would be good, why do you ask?" Rei looked confused.

"I'm pregnant…and Shinji is the first and only man to have me." Asuka tells Rei.

"Oh…new life grows within me as well." The mild apath looks thoughtful. This shocked Shinji silent.

"Now Shinji, you have to marry both of us, it wouldn't be right otherwise." Asuka looked at him as he hugged both of them.

"And I will." Shinji made the promise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked over some paperwork that he couldn't make heads or tails of. 'Damn it, I'm not a scientist, I barely understand what's on this.'

"So this report gives the status on Unit 03, correct?" Joe looks over the pilot data.

"Yes, as well as the Marduk Report on who will pilot it." The good doctor looked over the profile of a Suzuhara, Toji.

"I think he will fit right in. Have Unit 03 sent in by air." The old professor looked at his second in command and the head of project 'E'.

"Nah, sea." Joe looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Why by sea?" Fuyutsuki looked at Joe.

"We have plenty of time and their done constructing it, so why not?" Joe looked back to the Commander.

"By sea then. You made an excellent point." The old professor nodded.

"I'll take care of the paper work then." Dr. Akagi picked up the papers and put them in a file foulder. That's when the entire base goes dead.

"Sir! We have a hack-attack! Melcher and Balthazar are completely overtaken!" The female tech rattles out the information very fast.

"Matrix, do your thing!" Joe shouts and Col. Matrix just dissolves.

"You owe me!" The mercenary's voice comes over the load speakers.

"Remember that time in Hong Kong?" Joe has a smile on his face.

"Oh don't you dare bring that up! You're the one that got me THAT drunk." The disembodied voice stated.

"You said you could handle it, and I gave you two more chances to back out." Joe had a knowing air about him.

"Fine." The disembodied voice sounded perturbed.

"We're fighting an angel here children, not reminiscing over old memories. Get it together!" Dr. Akagi shouted at them.

"Relax Doc, he has it covered." Joe had a relaxed look about him.

"Oh a wise-guy 'eh? Try this on for size!" The disembodied voice sounded like Curly from the Three Stoogies.

"Casper is holding, encryption in progress." A brunette tech rattled off.

"Melcher is back under-control, switching from defensive to offensive." Another tech rattled off.

"Beers on me tonight, and I'll see about The Legion giving you another medal." Joe had a joking tone in his voice.

"You wouldn't dare…" Came a disembodied reply.

"You've known me for how long?" Joe looked into a camera seriously.

"That's right, you would…asshole." The disembodied voice sounded annoyed.

"Melcher and Casper have taken and destroyed the angel in Balthazar." The brunette tech sounded relieved.

"Just another day of saving the world. Now c'mon, lets head to the 'Stomping Grounds' and get drunk people, those that are off duty." Joe heard the moans of disappointment as others started to file out.

"Ya' know, I hear they serve good Absynth here…" Col. Matrix had a joking glint in his eye.

"At least I didn't have an hour long argument with the green fairy over cars." Joe looked smug.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toji looked at the letter and grimaced. 'I didn't want to see that thing again…now I have to pilot one…' He saw a black Humvee stop in front of his house and a man in a black mercenaries uniform step out.

"Are you a 'Suzuhara, Toji'?" The man in black had a neutral look on his face.

"Yes." Toji looked at the man in annoyed fashion.

"Come with me then. I'm Col. Matrix." The brain in a box had a neutral tone in his voice.

"Lets get this over with." The athletic boy looked very annoyed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unit 03 was loaded onto a ship that was docked in Seattle. The crew that loaded it couldn't understand why they wanted it shipped by sea rather than by air.

"Man…it would be easier to fly it than ship it…what are they thinking?" A blonde-haired worker looked at the crane crew thoughtfully.

"I don't know, when you get that high up in the food chain, your I.Q. drops like a brick." The brown-haired worker had an understanding look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From orbit, everything looked so small. It looked down as it kept getting better and better at its aim. It felt like it could free HIM from the humans grasp, even destroying the humans base would be better than nothing. It launched another orange drop-lit, and it hit like a 10 megaton nuclear blast…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maya looked at the computer screen in boredom, ever since the incident with the 11th angel, things just seemed so slow. When Col. Matrix walked into the bridge area with the fourth child, people took some notice.

"And this is the bridge where all attacks and counterattacks are commanded from." Col. Matrix looked like he was giving a tour.

"All I want to know is when my unit arrives." The agitated pilot of unit 03 looked around.

"I think the good doctor can answer that question." Joe had a smirk on his face.

"Two weeks from now." Dr. Akagi had a neutral look on her face.

"It's being shipped?" The good doctor nodded to the pilot of unit 03's question. A nurse rushed in looking completely shocked. After whispering quickly into Dr. Akagi's ear, the good doctor rushed out.

"What's up with that?" Toji looked confused.

"I dunno'…" Joe looked confused as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Akagi looked at the test results again. It still read the same thing. She looked at the girls and shook her head. She went to her phone and called the bridge.

"Commander…Rei and Auska are both pregnant…I've tested them twice…Shinji Ikari…I'll have to take them off the pilot list till they give birth…I know, and I know that so many other couples have tried and failed…Rei…I know…I still don't know how it happened…Good day sir." As the girls listened to this, Asuka felt a little angry, and Rei felt calm.

"So, we're off the list?" Auska looked at the doctor questioningly.

"Yes, till you give birth…just to warn you, you both might die during it." The good doctor had a serious air about her.

"Yes doctor." Rei had a happy tone in her neutral voice.

"Fine…you just made the new world record." Dr Akagi frowned as she dismissed them.

"Oh and your invited to the wedding." Asuka had a smile on her face.

"What wedding?" The good doctor looked in shock at the red head.

"Mine, Shinji's and Rei's." The red head nodded.

"Thanks…" The good doctor looked down. Rei looked questioningly at Auska, the red head just winked back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship shook during the storm, the bulkheads sometimes hitting a 30 degree angle. As the thirteenth angel tried to get into the air tight seal in the EVA carrier, but was having no luck. It changed its mind and clung to the ship, thinking it would be better to stay on the ship till it had a better chance to get at the EVA.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toji looked at the tech readout for Unit 03, but something was off about the design. There was a large blank spot in the abdomen.

"Hey Dr. Akagi, what's this spot here?" Toji had a curious look on his face.

"Its nothing." The good doctor had a rushed tone in her voice.

"Bullshit." Toji had a serious look on his face.

"Such disrespect, if Commander Ikari were here…" Dr. Akagi stopped as everyone stared at her.

"Have him arrested and sent to the brig." Kaji had a smirk on his face. When the crowd stared at him he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Its what he would've done, but he was in a freak accident, and the new commander is forgiving." The triple agent shrugged again and leaned against the rail.

"Lets test with Unit 03's plug." Dr. Akagi ordered and the tech's got to fulfilling the order.

"So, what are you doing here, business or pleasure?" The good doctor had a playful smirk on her face.

"Business actually, I heard form a friend of a friend that the stars look lovely at night." A smirk was on the triple agents face as he dropped a piece of paper in her pocket.

"Really…" The good doctor let him get close enough.

"Get a room…" Toji left completely forgetting his question.

"Its an idea…" The triple agent hinted and Dr. Akagi slightly blushed.

"After I get off of work…" She whispered in his ear with a grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Col. Matrix looked at the phone again in irritation. The busy signal was irritating him. After about another half an hour he tried again and got through.

"Hello…yes its me…remember that favor?...yeah that one…that's right I'm cashing it in…Tyoko 3…you'll be on as security personal…it's easy work…and bring your tools…they'll be needed…all of them…yeah…uh huh…tomorrow…see you then…bye." Col. Matrix smiled and hung up the phone. 'Just a few more to go…and then SEELE will have issues…'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuko looked up into night sky with her telescope and saw the stars and a few of the Sol system planets. Some of the satellites looked normal, some rock, and some old weather satellites from governments that don't exist anymore. That's when she saw it, it had an eye and it looked like it was dropping pieces of itself. She got off of the telescope and accessed the magi through her computer. She then accessed the spysat's pictures and made a significant discovery. 'It looks like its perfecting its aim…it might drop itself right here…I'll try the milsat's, see if they can hit them.' She headed to NERV to take care of some business.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joe looked at the proposal with an arched eyebrow. Commander Fuyutsuki looked impassive and Col. Matrix looked like he was about to laugh.

"You want to use the old U.S. MILSAT's to try to hit this thing in space?"

"As you said yourself, 'If the U.S. came back, I would be in charge of it.'" Dr. Akagi looked serious.

"You still summarized my words, but what about the AT-FEILD?" The old hero looked questioningly at the good doctor.

"It's all in the timing, I figure if we hit it when it launches another one of its drops, we can destroy it." Dr. Akagi had a million dollar smile. Joe slowly nodded his head.

"It could work, Does it have to drop it's AT-FIELD to drop its droplits?" Joe looked at the good doctor questioningly.

"That's what we don't know; but with all the other angels, they had to drop their AT-FEILD's to do anything to us." The good doctor had certainty in her voice.

"Lets do it, but lets keep the best surprise for last though…" The old professor had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll use the older equipment first." Col. Matrix had a smile on his face as he accessed the old U.S. MILSAT's CPU's. After a few seconds he was in one of the MILSAT's CPU and had the target acquired. The MILSAT he was in was destroyed seconds after he had the target lock.

"No good, we'll have to catch it." The old hero shook his head from side to side.

"How?" Joe looked at Col. Matrix.

"With AT-FIELD's of our own." Capt. Katsuragi looked in surprise as everyone looked at her.

"Good idea, that would work, but we need at least two pilots. One to hold, and one to make the kill." The old hero looked thoughtful.

"Get Unit 00 to sync with Mr. Suzuhara, we know that Unit 02 is not an option." The old professor ordered Dr. Akagi.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." The good doctor bowed before she left.

"I'll get the boy." Joe left with a smirk on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toji looked at the ex-SWAT member with a dead stare.

"I know kid, you didn't want to be pressed into service so soon, but with Pilots Ayanami and Sohryo not on the list…" Joe had an understanding look on his face.

"…lets go." The future pilot of Unit 03 had a sad look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two-weeks later…

Dr. Akagi looked tired, bags under her eyes and her hair disheveled. She was having a rough day.

"Lets try it again." The good doctor had a tired tone in her voice.

"I'll concentrate…" The reply over the comm. Link was tired as well.

"He's holding at 30, it's the highest he has gotten so far." A tired Maya Ibuki looked at the laptop with disdain.

"Fourth child, head to the barracks and sleep there, you'll be got up in eight hours." The good doctor looked at her assistant and gave a nod that said go home. Kaji looked at Dr. Akagi and winced.

"I'll take you home." The triple agent had a kind look on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The good doctor looked at Kaji as if trying to figure out why he walked her up. She stumbled and he caught her.

"Sleep depravation…not a good sign…I'll stay the night to make sure your alright." The triple agent led her to her bed but she held on a moment too long. She pulled him closer and kissed him.

"You forgot to kiss me goodnight…" She stared into his eyes with a smile. He kissed her again and smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that." She stated playfully.

"Oh really…" He kissed her again and slipped his hand down her shirt as she moaned in pleasure.

"You can still do better." She smiled tiredly as he fondled her breasts as he took off her shirt. She took off his shirt and kissed him deeply, the weariness gone in an instant.

"I don't want to wear you out so fast…" The triple agent smiled as she took off the rest of her clothes and pushed him down on the bed. He smiled as she pulled off his pants and boxers; she took the rock hard penis and began to stroke it. The pleasure built till she stopped and lowered herself onto him. He fondled her breasts as she rode him. She bent down and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her buttocks. She moaned in pleasure as he grunted. She rolled onto her back with him still in her and he got the message. The waves of ecstasy rolling through both of them pushing them to the brink of orgasming. He was thrusting into her to an unheard rythem, the music of lovemaking. She felt him reach into her and touch her soul, she screamed in ecstasy as she ogasmed. He grunted as the pleasure was starting to get overridden by the pain in his penis. He orgasmed and shot his load deep into her. She kissed him deeply as she put her hands on his buttocks and shoved him back into her. She kissed him again and he broke the kiss and thrust into her again. She giggled and rolled back to where she was on top again. He leaned up and kissed and sucked the right breast as he fondled the left, giving the nipple special attention. She thrust herself back onto him lost in the moment feeling both his and her orgasm coming at the same time. He shot another load into her as they screamed each others name. Then she fell down because she was exhausted in a good way.

"Don't leave me Kaji…please…" She whispered falling asleep.

"I won't…" He noticed a small smile as she fell asleep. True to his word, he didn't leave her side the entire night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Something I forgot to mention was that Col. Matrix is a friends character I asked to borrow and he agreed, Joe is completely mine. And EVA is owned by someone else…oh joy, and I have to thank the people that flame me for this fic, this message is for you: you have given me a reason to write this one more, and if you don't like it, don't read it. I write because I like to, not to please others. I have started on chap 6, so enjoy the show…

Deathwish911


End file.
